


Undercover Lovers

by Donovan_Fox, KeatonEllis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adultery, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Anal Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Best Friends, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Job, Bottom Dean Winchester, Brainwashed Castiel, Brainwashed Dean Winchester, Case solving, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Day, Destiel love, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, Drunk Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homoeroticism, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Investigations, M/M, Male Slash, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Minister Castiel, Missing Persons, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Oral, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Questioning Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True Mates, Winchester - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform, dean/cas smut, destiel drabble, destiel smut, gay cas, questioning heterosexuality, smut warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovan_Fox/pseuds/Donovan_Fox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeatonEllis/pseuds/KeatonEllis
Summary: Sam comes across a case in a prestigious up-scale community where the rules and regulations are exceptionally ridiculous but must be followed, he has a hunch that people reported missing from the community has something to do with said expectations. He sends Cas and Dean to Shady Oaks to investigate but in order for them to fit in they must play the role of a gay married couple to be able to infiltrate and find out what exactly is going on, it doesn't take the boys long to discover a sort of mind control is at hand but seeking out answers becomes difficult when Dean starts to feel that his fake marriage and domestic lifestyle with Castiel isn't exactly as off putting as he thought but the threat to his heterosexuality becomes the least of their problems when at a dinner party, Cas and Dean discover what's really going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will keep updating as soon as I can. Please don't hesitate to drop any reviews or critiques. I'm always open for constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy, smut is to come! A big thank you to my beloved Keaton Ellis who not only wrote this with me but is forever my muse and wonderful editor!!. Please check out "Feathers and Flannel (A Destiel Nesting Story)" If you enjoyed this!

The sign made his stomach curdle. Fuck, why the hell did he let Sam talk him into this shit? It seemed all well and good to begin with, they'd never taken on a long-term case before that would see them shacked up in some fancy private estate that would otherwise never be the center of something supernatural. Dean was definitely intrigued until he found out what exactly they would be doing. The blonde felt strong murderous intentions when the stipulations were bought up, he and Cas needed to portray a gay married couple at Shady Oak, a high-end community for strictly wealthy couples and families. He couldn't describe how damn mad he was, Sam did a lot of things to piss him off in the past but telling him he had to play married and live in an uptight snooty village where they all dressed as though they were in a perpetual game of golf, really took the cake. 

Dean didn't need it, he didn't need anything that pushed him to have to ignore the emotional attachment he had towards his best friend. The blonde had never considered himself as anything but heterosexual, sure, he'd checked out men in the past and he had silently considered all sorts of homosexual desires but he didn't need Sam, or anyone, thinking about it, or mentioning, or even questioning his masculinity or sexual preference. It took his younger brother a deal of washing Dean's clothing and doing every beer and junk food run for a month once they returned for the eldest Winchester to even contemplate it. After some convincing, he agreed, he and Castiel would play a gay married couple. 

Now he was looking at the sign outside the village, Dean was wishing he had bargained for more. Clean clothes and burgers was not a fair trade. He looked over to the brunette in the passenger seat, he wasn't used to seeing Cas without his trench coat or crooked blue tie, they looked stupid dressed like some pretentious gay couple on a home renovation show. It was the dress code though and if anything Sam said was to go by, breaking the rules was a b-line to the morgue or the back of a milk carton. 

The rules that had been listed on the website had been outrages. It was a case in its own but it was the dead bodies and missing persons that had caused Sam to become interested. Of course, none of it was public information, Dean highly doubted that something like mysterious homicide and missing persons would be something that Shady Oak would want to broadcast to everyone. It would have taken Sam quite some digging for it which led Dean to wonder if this wasn't planned or chosen for a reason. 

His brother hadn't exactly been quiet about his support of Dean and Cas' relationship. No matter how many times Dean said he wasn't gay or told Sam to just simply shut his hole, there was always that insinuation that there was more to them then just buddies. Dean tried so hard, he didn't want anyone to know about what he really felt for the guy. As much as he denied anything romantic, from the moment they met in the barn, the moment he stabbed Castiel, something told him that there was truly a special connection there. As the years that followed, Dean only fell harder and through the aimless one night stands he knew more and more with each stochastic fuck with each random girl, that one day, in his attempt to appear as straight as possible, he may very well end up losing the love of his life. 

"Would you look at this hell hole? How the fuck are we supposed to get away with being a married couple?" It was like Stepford wife hell. Every house the same, every family seemed so perfect, the couples dressing and looking like they jumped off the cover of Better Homes and Gardens. It was downright scary. 

As the gates opened, after Dean swiped the card, they started their journey into his personal hell, and he had been to literal hell, but this seemed much worse. "It will be fine, Dean. They will accept us when it is obvious that you are my wife" as soon as Cas spoke those words, the blonde's cheeks inflamed with red. He couldn't believe that the angel would say something like that! It warranted an immediate argument, even as they pulled into the driveway of their new home "No you are the wife, clearly I'm the husband in this relationship," the hunter quarreled as he shut the car door. Cas had a thousand questions about playing his role and Dean was so done hearing them. "I mean look at us, clearly I'm the... you know."

"I am always looking at you and you have female lips and eyes and if it were sexual I would be the dominant one. You are my wife Dean." He was going to shoot him! Dean was going to take out his gun, point the pistol to his head and pull the damn trigger! Though, even with the angel pissing him off, he was stupid crazy about him. Before Dean could retort, Cas was taking his hand and pushed the wedding band into it. As he did so, a couple walked past with their little dog, dressed oddly alike. It was very peculiar indeed. When they asked if they were just moving in Cas spoke before Dean did. 

"Yes, we are. My wife and I are very excited to be here. We are gay" all of it was spoken with a stale voice, changing it from that deep baritone but offering a fake smile to the couple. The blonde gave Cas a dirty look as he introduced Dean as his wife. The couple which had heard their spat from a distance smiled. "Well, welcome to the neighborhood, I'm sure you and your....wife are going to love it here." It was the most awkward moment of his life and he wasn't long dragging Cas towards the house.

"Dammit, Cas." He grumbled as he put the key in the lock. "Look no one is the wife okay? we are gay... we're both the husband... capisce?" The door swung open and the hunter walked in looking at the already furnished house. The couple they were posing as having died in a freak car accident before their arrival gave them the perfect way into the neighborhood.

Dean was still grumbling about it when he made his way into the kitchen, there was no beer only a wide array of wine. The hunter didn't really know shit about wine, all he knew was he needed a drink. How was he going to spend this much time this close to Cas without something slipping? They were posing as a couple and that was going to require certain displays of intimacy to sell it. Fuck, Dean wasn't ready for this. Hiding how he felt was already getting hard but this....and so Dean did what Dean knew how to do, egging on the fight further. 

Popping the cork he started opening cabinets until he found a tumbler filling it with red wine. "I'm already set up with a job at the real estate office down the road and you are the stay at home domestic. So obviously you would be the wife if there was a wife." He took a large gulp of wine. "And you wouldn't be the dominant one if we had sex." He stopped, pointing at the angel as though he had insulted his manliness. "I'm the top in this fake marriage!" They were already fighting like a married couple, though the concept eluded the hunter. " And my features are not...feminine....they're...rugged." He chided back like a child. Green eyes looking through thick long lashes as he pursed his full pink lips in disapproval.

Even as he stood there fighting with Cas he could feel it welling up in him. That desire to be closer to him, to touch the angel. Fighting didn't make his desires lessen, it just altered the nature of them. Those blue eyes and the determined way the angel argued. God, he was beautiful. Dean downed the glass of wine in hopes of diffusing his feelings. " We need to start using our aliases." The blonde offered as he pulled out the envelope and tearing it open. He pulled the cards out, looking along with Cas to see what their new names were going to be. He looked at the photo ID's, then looked to Cas "Great, I have a girls name. Perfect!!" In his annoyance, Dean threw them back down. 

 

***

The next few days were a flurry of visitors. Everyone was bringing over food and random ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ gifts. All wanting to stay and socialize. Dean had no idea what he was doing, he sucked at this sort of thing. Every time they had visitors they assumed Dean was the 'wife'. Was it his name? Maybe his features were feminine, Dean had been called pretty more than once. Or was Cas just naturally seen as the dominant partner. For some reason that eluded Dean, he did seem to be vying for that role with him. Something that had never come up before.

For some reason despite the fake nature of their relationship Dean didn't like the thought of everyone thinking he took it up the ass. Clearly, he would be the top if they ever....not that they would, but if they fucked. Never mind that Dean had fantasized about being fucked by the angel, more than once. He had fantasies about it both ways but he would never have admitted it.

Dean returned with coffee to go with a pie the couple from next door had brought over. "We just want you two to know we are a very open community here at Shady Oak, we are not indifferent to." The woman stopped gesturing to them both. "Diversity." The hunter sat close to Cas offering him a slightly awkward smile. He took Cas' hand squeezing it as he held it in both a bid to sell the relationship and to comfort himself in the terribly uncomfortable situation. These people were so fake, it was sickening. "As long as you guys adhere to the community rules and regulations I'm sure you'll fit in just fine in our happy little family." On that note, the husband led into a litany of rules, regulations and things that they weren't allowed to do.

In the midst of listening to the couple go over the rules and handing them the book that outlined everything that had already been said, Dean started to consider that if there were expectations that were as high strung as having the mailboxes white, the trash bins facing the same way, that it was possible that the homes were bugged in some way to ensure the rules were obeyed. Dean was brought out of his thought, looking around the room as Cas spoke. Their encounter with the creepy neighbors had the blonde on edge. "Apple Blossom... I think we should go for a walk and check out the neighborhood don't you?" When he looked at the angel, he was giving Dean those eyes, ones that told him that they needed to talk. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that had the assumption that it wasn't clean in "their" house at all.

Dean was grateful when they left. He nodded at his angel, the hunter was thinking the same thing. All this traffic, people coming in and out of their house, anyone could have bugged them. When they got on the sidewalk Dean walked close to Cas. "Okay, tell me I'm not the only one creeped out by these weird almost robotic people? Did you notice how they were all parroting the same thing?" 

The hunter smiled and nodded as the passed a neighbor. "Oh and I think we are totally selling this marriage, Honey Bee." Dean beamed proudly. "We are definitely the sexiest couple here." He offered the angel a wink as he took his hand interlacing his fingers with Cas'. He had an excuse to do so, they had appearances to keep up, but that's not why he did it. He did it because he wanted to because he could and no one would question it now.

As they walked they put on a show for the neighbors, smiling as they spoke because only happy things made people smile. They were dressed like they were part of some queer golf tournament. He was almost missing his trench coat, but it made them blend in, as if they were just like every one else in the community and it seemed that them being the only gay couple meant there was a door open policy on their house that had everyone coming and going as they pleased and asking ignorant questions about their sexuality that neither really knew how to answer. 

"Something is very wrong here, Dean. I couldn't get past the walls they have built in their minds. But the last had communicated they left something behind. I think they are keeping control of the people residing here" Cas replied as they walked. Dean trusted the angel's thoughts. He had been watching human's for a long time, he knew how they behaved and acted and if the brunette said that something was wrong, then there was something wrong. "I have never seen human behavior like this. It is like a cult but these people seem to have their thoughts and minds manipulated in some way they even have a curfew to abide by" 

Dean couldn't agree more, these people were really fucked up and certain specifications like nothing was allowed to be in the front yard then what was already there. This meant as long as they were in the home, they were being monitored, all the red flags were there and the blonde was hardly concerned about how gay he seemed now and more worried about what was going on. 

"Those rules are very specific. I got to read through the manual after I touched it. It is very structured. Almost like a type of school or military. I do not like this Dean. They are, whoever "they" are, have some sort of control over these people..or something is using fear to manipulate them" Cas being concerned too was never a good thing, Dean knew that whatever the hell was happening, it meant they were going to have to play happy loving couple at any time they were in the home, just in case they were bugged. 

"We're going to get to the bottom of this and when we figure this out I have a feeling these people are going to have to have to be deprogrammed like cult victims." They were rounding the block and heading back to their house. "Let's try to find the bugs, I'm sure they are there. That way we know where it's safe to talk. We will play house religiously while we're inside. These freaking robots man, remind me to never have anything robotic" The blonde started up the driveway. "Maybe you can have a look around the neighborhood while I'm at work tomorrow and I say we take the Reynolds’ up on their dinner invitation. They are the head of the homeowners association committee we might find something out there."

"I can do that. I doubt I will find much but I will see what I can discover" he was after all an angel, sometimes people just divulged information to him without him even trying, it was an angel thing, promoting a sense of security and something that Dean was beginning to appreciate more and more. Cas had a trusting face and those eyes, he would have been in a state of horror if someone told him those deep oceanic pools of azure weren’t eyes you told all your filthy secrets to. 

"The bathroom for a certain. In fact all the rooms upstairs and the living room" Dean was just guessing, going by the visits to the bathroom and they stayed in the living room. Their bedroom, bathroom, the study they would have all had bugs. There was another couple returning home for curfew. 

As they reached the house, Cas leaned into Dean, their bodies touching as he whispered into his ear "I would be certain that they bugged your car also" 

The blonde almost moaned when Cas pressed against him. He'd had those dreams and thoughts before but until he felt that rather muscular and toned body against him, Dean had no idea how much he had truly wanted it and the more he wanted to lower his walls and straight facade and just let it happen "Not in front of the neighbors, baby, we don't want to give them a show" Dean nervously laughed, shoving the brunette away from him and pushing him towards the house, God forbid that they would be out after curfew.

***

Green eyes were fixed on the perfectly painted white ceiling. His thoughts should have been on the case. They were supposed to keep Sam in the loop but truthfully, they had very little to go on. He didn't want to admit it out loud but even Dean knew that they had been slack with everything. He was enjoying this all a little too much. Playing house with Cas, feeling what it was like to be married. It was a life they would never otherwise have and until he and Cas started to get close, the hunter wasn't so sure they'd ever contemplate it. 

"What did you mean by you would top?" The deep words were whispered beside him. Vibrant blue eyes burning a hole in his skull. Dean knew Cas had been staring at him, but he really hadn't minded having the angel's attention. They were going to have to whisper, in the event that they were being listened in on. "What do you mean, by top?" He could almost feel the puzzled look. It was undeniably cute. The way Cas tilted his head to the side, said something adorable or squinted when he had no clue, it was a threat to any false heterosexuality he had left in him. 

"You know, Cas, like top, as in the dick giver, not the dick taker" he wanted to hope that this was Cas playing a trick or he was just making conversation, surely the angel wasn't serious? He had to know at least what being a top meant unless he really was as virginal as he made himself out to be. That scared Dean but also turned him on just a little bit. 

"Oh..I see. The man inserting his genitals into another man and having intercourse with him is the top, and the man receiving the intercourse is..the bottom?" Though the words themselves weren't particularly sexy, it didn't stop Dean from getting flustered and excited. His cock trying to push against the covers to show his arousal. There was no way he was going to allow Cas to see his erection. The blonde turned over to his side and looked at the angel beside him, who had rolled so their eyes could meet and whispered traded words could be felt on their lips. 

"Y-Yeah ex-exactly" Dean swallowed hard. They talked about sex before but generally, it was heterosexual sex and Dean wasn't nervous about it. He couldn't help it now though, talking about gay sex with his best friend, how could that not be awkward? 

"It would seem that as a human, a male would gain pleasure out of either position. I understand that the prostate is a very sensitive gland, that when stimulated whilst engorged, it could cause an orgasm quite abruptly. Wouldn't that be more appealing?" 

Dean's cheeks were as red as a stop sign. He couldn't believe Cas was saying that! Sure he was curious but did the angel have to have THIS conversation with him? It was leaving him all hot and bothered like he would explode at any moment. This was not cool! 

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! Dammit, Cas, just go to sleep" Dean yanked the covers up as he turned over, face hot and red, dick erect and pulsing away. For the love of God, why was this happening to him? Why was he being punished? He was more or less being forced to deal with the fact that he saw Cas as more than a friend, that they were closer than that and the term "buddy" held more than just an insinuation of just being bros. This whole job was messing with Dean, parts of him wanted to just give in, other parts wanted to keep denying but never the less, he couldn't deny that assuming this life, living this lie, he wanted it to be real. 

 

***

 

Days passed turning into weeks without much progress. Cas and Dean had fallen into a routine of sorts. At first, it was a little odd but before long it almost seemed real. Cas learning domestics while Dean worked a nine to five. It was almost like a real life. What Dean could have had if he weren't a hunter. 

Then there was Cas, the blonde was amazed at how quickly he had assimilated to the new role. Who would have thought an angel had a domestic bone in his whole body but Cas did. Sure there was some epic fails, mastering laundry had been a struggle and he had burnt dinner multiple times but man it was still impressive to see him do it. Dean had to remind himself over and over that this wasn't real, it just seemed so perfect. 

Dean crawled out of bed and sauntered into the kitchen yawning as he ruffled his hand through his messy hair. They had stayed up late the night before watching Netflix and now Dean was paying for it. It had been so nice, Cas in his arms cuddled to him as they took turns picking movies.

Holding the angel felt so good. By now he didn't even make excuses for touching him anymore, the hunter just allowed himself to enjoy these moments. It was easy to pretend Cas was his and they were just two people...Dean stopped the thought. Two people what? In love, he was going to say in love. 

He sighed as Cas stood, back to him pouring a cup of coffee. A smile blossomed on his face as approached him from behind, his arms wrapping around the angel's waist as he nuzzled into his neck. “Morning honey bee." Dean was probably standing a little to close since it was early and he was still sporting a hint morning wood. He was half asleep though and he really didn't think about it. 

The hunter lingered in the warmth of his neck taking in his scent. While Dean hadn't kissed Castiel on the mouth yet he was getting more open with these displays of intimacy. He pressed a kiss to Cas' neck before looking over his shoulder at the coffee. "You're an angel", Dean teased lightly as the angel put just the right amount of sugar in his coffee. He knew, he could feel in the depths of his heart that something was changing between them, they were both falling, not just for each other but falling in love with the idea of it being like this forever, this beautiful life where things felt so disgustingly perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Angels weren’t meant for domestics, marriage or parenting. They were made to take orders, serve God and do heaven’s bidding. Cas would have never thought this life would suit him so well, but it did. It was like they were living in a fantasy world where they got the happy ending they deserved. He tried to keep reminding himself that this wasn’t real, that Dean was just pretending. Maybe because for so long he had longed for the hunter in a way that he was sure was inappropriate. Without having the guidance he really needed in matters that pertained to the heart and sexual attraction it was difficult for him to know for a certain if what he had always felt for Dean Winchester was okay. 

He didn’t know if it was just him or maybe it was hopefulness but what was happening between them, it sure didn’t feel fake when the blonde touched him. It was warm and inviting and it made the angel’s heart flutter. 

He felt the press of Dean’s erection against his backside as he stirred the sugar into his “husband’s” coffee. Did that mean Dean wanted him? Did the position mean he preferred to top? He had no intention of being a bottom, he was an angel! He had the power and dominant prowess, still, the sensation wasn’t entirely unpleasant. He was distracted from his thoughts when the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck was kissed. Heat surged through him, his own cock stirring beneath plaid fleece pajama pants. A smile spread across his lips at the human term of endearment. “Indeed I am, thank you for noticing.” 

Cas shifted letting his ass rub against the blonde’s erection. If Dean preferred to be the top then the angel saw no reason that he couldn’t playfully tease it as a possibility, but if his human thought that he would gain the position of top dog, then he was going to be devastatingly incorrect. The brunette felt Dean’s thick cock grow substantially as he moved against him. 

They had managed to discreetly debug both the kitchen and bathroom but every other room remained monitored. After lingering a little longer Cas turned to offer Dean his coffee, their erections brushing as they stood close. “Do you know what the lady across the street said to me yesterday while you were at work? Maribel asked if we were having problems in our marriage. She told me that couples that aren’t intimate don’t stay together, that it puts distance between them. Then she proceeded to tell me how her and her husband have sexual relations three times a week, sometimes more” He made a disgruntled face at the last part. He certainly hadn’t wanted to be privy to any details of the couple’s sex life. “It appears they are watching us closer than we thought.”

He had heard of the term voyeurism before, thanks to Dean’s unlimited video’s of downloaded porn on the laptop back at the bunker, but this was taking it too far. It meant that unless he and Dean fully committed to the goings-on of a full-time marriage they were going to have to explore the sexual side of things. It wasn’t a subject that Cas had bought up to anyone and he highly doubted that the blonde would have gone out of his way to go into detail of their imaginary gay sex life so the obvious conclusion was they were watching and/or listening. Castiel probably should have continued the conversation with Maribel just to see if he could snoop inside of her head but hearing the details of her sexual activities with her husband was hardly what the angel would consider an appetizing conversation.

Castiel stepped back, leaned against the counter admiring Dean as he stood there shirtless, with his erection on display as he drank his coffee. It was a beautiful sight and Cas couldn’t help but lust after him. The blonde was the epitome of physical beauty and everyone who saw him, knew it. The angel saw more when he looked at him though, he could see that beautiful tortured soul beneath the surface. Dean’s heart, though well guarded, was even more stunning than his outward appearance. “Dean, would we be closer if we had sex? Maribel said physical intimacy makes couples closer. Maybe that’s why we fight so much. What if sex is the only thing missing in our relationship.” Blue eyes were set on Dean as he processed the angel’s words. He wanted the snooping to be an excuse to bring the subject up but in truth, it wasn’t really Maribel’s nosy and unwanted input that had led Castiel to ask that question but his seemingly unrequited affections. 

 

The blonde adjusted himself setting the coffee down on the counter. He looked awkward, his freckled cheeks flushed just like they did every time Cas brought up anything regarding their relationship or anything that could be deemed as sexual. “Jesus Christ, I don’t think we need Maribel butting into our fake marriage.” He was defensive now, no surprise there. Every time he got close to Dean being honest and saying exactly what was on his mind or in his heart he pulled away and behaved like a child in the throes of a tantrum. “And news flash Cas, We aren’t a couple.” The words were harsh and the angel nodded turning away to pour himself a cup of coffee. Why was the hunter so mean when he brought up these things? He must have known he hurt his feelings because he felt the warmth of Dean’s body against his again. 

His arms wrapping around him. “I’m sorry baby, that came out harsh, I haven’t had coffee yet. I just meant that we aren't, you know, together. Besides, how dare she meddle in our pretend sex life.” The angel softened in Dean’s arms. He was still hurt and his heart cinched at the reminder that they weren’t together but it had always been extremely difficult to remain pissed at Dean. The hunter was the first and only time Castiel had felt the emotion of love for. He didn’t know anything else, his heart only knew Dean and even though it crushed his whole self when his best friend was needlessly cruel with his words, the angel would always forgive him and fall back into that rhythm of everything he did, he did it for the man he was desperately in love with. 

“I hear humans get cranky when they don’t get sex, perhaps that is why you are like a bear lately.” Dean laughed as he turned the angel to face him. He could lose himself in those green eyes forever. They were emerald and jade, intertwined with flecks of gold and whiskey starbursts around the deep dark pupils. They showed the things that Dean was too afraid to say or admit to. Castiel would forever be devoted to those eyes and even if the hunter said harsh things, beneath the golden-green gaze, there was a story that wasn’t told. 

“Yeah, now that is true.” Jade eyes were on him, drawing him in, they were so close Cas could feel Dean’s breath on his lips. “It is true, sex does bring people closer if they are in love. It ties the emotional to physical creating something strong and enduring.” Sometimes Dean surprised him when he said something like that. He hid so much under that rugged exterior. Living this make-believe life with him was making Cas privy to parts of the hunter he had never seen before. 

“That sounds really nice Dean.” He wanted so much to press his mouth to those plump pink lips that were so close to his. He couldn’t though, just like always, the angel could only go so far. “You better get dressed or you will be late for work, honey. Tardiness to work is not permitted in Shady Oak” Cas was quite fond of using those little terms of endearment. He knew this was the only time the hunter was going to let him get away with it. “I’m going to call Sam today and check in so he doesn’t worry.” As much as he wanted even a small little peck on the cheek, he was offered an endearing smile and Dean was leaving the kitchen, boner and all to shower and get ready for his job and Cas knew, given how undeniably charming Dean was, he was doing well at the real estate agency. 

***

After Dean left for work Castiel went on a walk so that he could call Sam. He really didn’t have much to report but the younger Winchester was relieved to hear from him and was eager to hear the details of their sham marriage. As he was sharing details he saw their neighbor Albert run into the street, running out right in front of a car and was struck, his body rolling across the hood, over the windshield and then bouncing to the hot asphalt. “Let me call you back Sam.” Cas ran over to where the man lay in the road, bleeding from the head and his body manipulated in a manner that would hardly be deemed as normal. Bystanders, including the driver, were standing there staring at him as he lay bleeding, his arm twisting in a way that showed he was suffering from multiple breaks. Why wasn’t anyone helping him? The angel knelt down turning him over. As soon as he did the man’s gray eyes popped open. They were wild with fear as he grabbed at Cas’ shirt and arms. “It’s all a lie! Nothing’s real! It’s all fake! Do you hear me! Do you hear me? I have to get out, They are going to get me because I know! I know what they are doing to us!” He was yelling and gripping the angel with all his might. 

“What do you mean?” Cas questioned, brows furrowed deeply as he tried to distinguish the cryptic words. Though he didn’t fully understand the context of them, he did know that it was just adding fuel to the fire of him and Dean knowing something seriously wrong was happening in Shady Oaks and they needed to find out more information, it meant that taking the neighbors up on their offers for dinner parties was a high possibility that Dean was going to have to tolerate if they had any hope in finding out what was really happening in the upper-class community. 

Cas didn’t get an answer before Albert could tell him anything more, a white car pulled up and the man’s wife got out, running over to them. “There you are Albert, I was so worried. Come on, we have to get you to the hospital.” Then two men were bending down to help him up. “That’s not my  
wife, do you hear me. She’s not my wife. Keep her away from me! Don’t touch me!” He was still clinging to Cas as the tried to pick him up. 

“Maybe he shouldn’t be moved. I’ll call an ambulance.” the brunette offered but it was already too late, his words falling on deaf ears as the two men in polo shirts and khakis lifted Albert up dragging him towards the car. “I’m not leaving my husband to bleed in the middle of the road while he is in the midst of some sort of psychological breakdown” The wife scowled at Cas as she got in the car and the sped away. As soon as they were gone everyone dispersed without a word going back to their daily routines. Showing no concern or panic, every single one of them operating as if they were stripped of any sort of natural human emotion, not unlike an angel would have behaved like if unfamiliar with humanity. 

Cas could only go back home. He had to tell Dean as soon as he got back from work. This wasn’t like any other case they had tackled before. This wasn’t because of vampires, werewolves or demons, there were no angels or witches. It wasn’t obvious like that, there was something sinister that couldn’t fully be seen as supernatural, maybe it wasn’t at all, maybe it was something they had never come across, either way, Cas felt a sort of sick feeling in his stomach. Nervousness, perhaps, whatever it was they needed to have their meals with their neighbors and he needed to try and break the barrier that each of them seemed to have built up in their minds. 

***

When Dean returned from work Cas filled him over dinner in on what he had seen. “I’ve been trying to tell you Cas, everyone here is like a robot. It’s like some weird brainwashing. Clearly, poor Albert found out something he shouldn’t, or their brainwash didn’t take.” Dean polished off his glass of wine leaning in close so that his voice was just a whisper. “We gotta be careful Cas, we can’t make them suspicious, especially people like Maribel. In fact, we should sweep this place for bugs again just in case.”

Dean was right, they were in a dangerous place. They were cut off from everyone and whatever this community was hiding it was clearly worth murdering for. Dean stood grabbing the wine and their glasses. “Now come on wifey, let's go cuddle on the couch, have some wine and listen to some music.” Music would drown out the bugs, it was a good idea. The blonde set the wine and glasses down and headed over to the radio fiddling with it until he found something he liked. 

“Again, I am not the wife” Cas protested as Dean filled their glasses and sat down beside him. The hunter took a big gulp before laying his head on Cas’ lap. “Ah, who is staying at home doing all the wifely duties, and who is bringing home the bacon?” He cleared his throat smirking as he looked up him. Cas was sure that his heart was beating far too fast. This was not like Dean, even drunk, the blonde was never so affectionate or adoring. The angel would always have to remind himself that it was just for show, that anything tender like this was because they were being watched.

He knew that it was imperative that they dig deeper to find out what was going on in Shady Oaks, but perhaps, for just one night he could allow himself to indulge in this and their fake relationship. When was he ever going to have this with Dean again? Probably never and as much as that sucked, it was reality and Castiel knew, from personal experience, that Dean was never going to be in love, not with him, not with anyone. His best friend had a rather fragile heart and it had reached its limit on how many times it could break before it would completely shatter. He would always have to be the best friend so even if it was for show, he wanted to just relish in this moment, lose himself in the ecstasy that was being married to the one he would literally live and die for. 

Castiel shifted his fingers through the of toasted cinnamon and honey colored blonde strands. The small blush on those freckled cheeks only made the hunter look more adorable like he was far more innocent than he would have ever been able to portray. “You seem awfully intoxicated to have only had two glasses of wine with dinner.” 

The angel’s heart stopped when Dean reached up, touching his face. “Yeah, I stopped at the bar and had a few beers on the way home.”

The angel eyed him disapprovingly. “So you’d rather be out drinking than here with me.” Dean clasped his hand over his mouth pointing at him.

“See! You really are the wife.” Then he cracked up laughing. Cas just rolled his eyes. “Again! Further proof, I rest my case.” 

This felt so good. All of it. He couldn’t remember any time that they weren’t chasing after monsters or trying to find a way out of a situation that would ultimately end in some sort of epic destruction or death. When did they last breathe? When did he last look at Dean and not see how broken he was from the same routine of waking up and fearing he would lose someone that he cared about? This was a dream, a tease was probably a more accurate description of it. It could have been what life had for Dean Winchester if he hadn’t been so hell-bent on saving the world. 

Castiel was well aware of the fact that if Dean hadn’t chosen the road he went down on then there would have been a very likely chance they wouldn’t have met but it seemed almost like a small price to pay if this was the life that the blonde was apart of and not the one where he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders because he felt responsible for so many people. He always tried to play the superhero and felt the harsh burden when he couldn’t save every single person in the world. 

“Dean?” He didn’t want the hunter to push him away again but unless Cas said what was on his mind, he was never going to be able to focus on the task at hand. He wanted to make love to him if this was only for show and if this was the only time they were going to be this close then he wanted to have it all. It was probably selfish of him to want all that but if he didn’t do it, if he didn’t take his chance then he would lose it and it would be a regret that would forever follow him like a black cloud over his head. “I think we should have sex” He didn’t mean to sound so blunt and he was just waiting for it to blow up, he was waiting for Dean to erupt into anger. 

Those green eyes just looked up to him, unchanging, unphased by what was just said to him. There was silence. Moments of agonizing silence that was looming between them. If Castiel had the ability to turn back the clock, he would have chosen a better way to suggest their intimacy moving forward. 

“Okay” 

The angel furrowed his brows, he must have heard things. His lips parted slightly, remaining in his state of confusion. Did Dean just say okay to him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smutty chapter, please do not read if you are offended by homoerotica.

The wine was hitting him just right. He heard the words as clear as day. Cas wanted to have sex? He was feeling it, horny, easy going. He wouldn't have minded it, fucking his best friend, after all, there were appearances to uphold and if he and the angel didn't have sex then they were going to catch on, they would know something was up and they may have ended up like Albert. Dean wanted to know what was up with that but living this domestic life, going to work, coming home to dinner, watching movies, sleeping eight hours in a comfortable bed. It was almost easy to forget they were bugged. 

It was a good life, one that he would have never tasted, the only thing that was missing, as Cas pointed out, was sex. Dean had a very healthy sex life and these weeks without getting his dick seen to, not even via masturbating, he was feeling the need and if his best friend was offering for that thing that was missing from their marriage. He needed to have sex and he wanted to have sex with Cas. He didn't want Sam to find out though, it was bad enough others were watching but he needed this, they needed this and the excuse for them to have sex was valid but that's not why he wanted it. 

They were closer then they'd ever been. Sleeping beside each other, touching, brushing his dick against the angel's ass, all of it was leading up to this moment. They were going to have sex. Dean traced the stubbled cheeks, the little hairs tickling his fingers as he caressed the masculine jaw. "What? Why do you look so shocked? It's what we talked about" 

The blonde pulled himself up from Castiel's legs, sitting close, red wine on his breath, lust in his eyes, dick pulsing with some excitement. The alcohol and the need for sex was potent, driving him to want to seduce Cas. The heterosexual facade crumbling away, the bisexual Dean allowed to roam and have what he always denied himself of. He did love Cas, not just as a brother or a friend but as someone he didn't want to live his life without. "I – the last time I said anything you-you showed your distaste. You got mad, Dean" 

The blonde felt a pang of guilt. Not just for what he had said in anger but for every time he pushed Cas away. Dean knew he had fucked up, he knew that he broke the angel's heart. He hated himself for being so headstrong, he hated that he had tried so hard to convince himself that he was completely heterosexual, he wasn't sure what he was, whether he was bisexual or pansexual or it was just Cas, Cas was the only exception to him being straight. If Dean could choose a life like this,  he could only really be happy if it was with Castiel, he was happy in this role with the brunette. 

"I know. I was an asshole. I'm always an asshole. I hurt you, I probably always have. We've got to solve this and we will. But, tonight we have to make sure that all those crazy sons-a-bitches know that this is as real as we can make it seem it is" he was nervous.  Though Dean probably wasn't showing it on the outside. He'd never had sex with a guy before. It was obvious how it worked and what went where but this just wasn't so guy. They were best friends, they shared a lot. It was somewhat scary, maybe extremely scary. 

"So..ah..we could kiss?" Since when did he ask permission? Never. That made him even more anxious. He needed to just do it because Cas looked about as nervous as he felt on the inside. The blonde didn't wait for a response, he was leaning in close, their lips close. He could feel the trembling breaths from the angel, they were both like teenagers about to have their first kiss. 

Time froze between them as their lips lingered close. Dean lightly traveled his hands up Castiel's arms, fingers dancing along the sweater. Those thin pink lips looked so good, the lust in those blue eyes, it was all extremely sexy, Dean was trying hard not to fall in love but he felt like he was failing. His hands moved down over the brunette's torso and palms stopped at his thighs, gripping them tightly. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean pressed his mouth to the angel's,  at first they only connected their lips, both them unsure of what to do next but instinct took over and a hand was cupping his cheek, fingers pushing into his hair and their tongues teased each other. A hot moan left the hunter's lips as the oscillations deepened, hands grabbing and tugging on clothes desperately.  What had been a little awkward had become a re-enactment from a pornography he'd seen more than once that consisted of two men happily fucking each other. 

"Fuck" Dean pulled back, swallowing. Green eyes wide as he found himself desperately gripping Cas' sweater. He couldn't believe what just happened and with the way the angel was looking at him, it seemed he wasn't the only one in a state of disbelief. It wasn't like any kiss he had before and he'd kissed a lot of people in the past but nothing like this, kissing Cas caused him to have an instant erection and heart pounding as if he was pepped on speed. 

"D-Dean" Cas didn't have to say anything, the blonde knew, this was…it was frightening but really intense and both of them wanted it. It wasn't about sexuality any more, Dean wanted him.

"I know buddy, I know" he pulled Cas into him, pursing the lips hard into the angels. The kiss was hot and rough, they devoured one another savagely. Dean grasped the hem of the light blue sweater, yanking it up. The only time their lips disconnected  was to toss away that ridiculous cardigan, he hated these fucking clothes so the blonde was more than happy to dispose of it. 

It didn't feel real, but it was. The taste on his lips that intertwined with the bittersweet wine on his own. The heat of the angel's body gave off a potent sexual musk, it penetrated Dean's nose and stirred his engorged cock making it jump beneath the fabric of his binding slacks. Fuck, he really hated wearing a uniform but it didn't feel so bad now, even as his dick threatened to bust through the navy colored cotton. 

Dean was forgetting that they were being listened to and probably watched. Once the sweater hit the floor, Dean was grabbing the waist of Castiel's slacks,  he held them tight between his fingers and pulled, ripping the pants, sending the button flying and breaking the zipper. 

The blonde reached in, eyes still on the angel's,  he felt around the underwear. The stiff dick inside the white boxer shorts was abundant. Dean was quite advanced in jerking off, when he didn't find a conquest for the night, all he was left was his cock and jacking off and it happened quite regularly, if he couldn't get Cas off like this then his ego was going to be severely damaged. He wanted to see that desperate look on the angel's face as he reached orgasm was what Dean wanted. 

Cas flinched when Dean curled his fingers around the length, the blonde could feel the massive prick throbbing even  through the fabric. The brunette was thick and long, the type of dick that would be seen in a monster cock porn clips. It put his to shame but he couldn't think about any sort of inadequacy when those eyes were ablaze with desire.  If anyone was watching them or listening in then Dean knew they would be masturbating for weeks after thinking about the two of them going at it, even the most homophobic asshole wouldn’t be able to deny that two really attractive, manly, masculine men going at it wouldn’t be hot as sin and with how horny the blonde was feeling, they were going to get what they seemed to eagerly wait for. 

Dean got up, going over to the radio and turning it off so that when they did fuck, the only noises that their neighbors would hear were the men’s lust driven, animalistic vocals of pure euphoria. He looked at Cas across the room, shirtless, pants open showing off that perfect big cock tightly bound inside white boxers that otherwise wouldn’t be flattering in any way. Fuck, he looked so good. Dean’s dreams were getting a run for their money because this was far more pleasurable for him and they really hadn’t done anything more than just a kiss and a good groping of the angel’s stiff dick. 

“Why did you turn it off?” Cas asked him though that adorably irresistible innocent and confused face wasn’t present, instead something more bestial had replaced it. He had never seen that look before, not even when Cas was on a power trip or extremely pissed off did he have that look in his eyes, one that silently screamed just how horny he was too. Dean had never even heard Castiel jerking off before, he knew if he had, he would have had a serious case of premature ejaculation. 

He said nothing, he didn’t want to give them away, instead Dean approached again, walking slowly over to the brunette, unbutton and unzipping his pants as he got close. He kept his eyes on the wild blue ones and stripped away his work slacks, disposing of them and his dress shoes with three quick motions. His own cock was struggling, though he went commando the crisp air on his hot, throbbing tip made him hiss quietly, his erection swaying slightly as if inviting the angel in, beckoning him to touch and explore and allow all inhibitions to drop so hands and mouths could run free. They had already gone this far, there was no turning back and Dean was going to let his wall’s down. It was now or never but they needed to do this, for both their sake.

“So they know that there is nothing wrong with our marriage and that we have a perfectly healthy, hot as hell, freaking awesome sex life” He whispered as he moved in, spreading his thighs over Cas’ lap, situating himself over that monster erection. Immediately he ground his ass against it, allowing the cloth covered cock to rub between his bare ass cheeks. How he went from demanding that he was the dom of their relationship to being a needy cock whore in just a few moments was not something he wanted to analyze in that moment, he was ready now and letting his body instead of his brain take charge. Cas had an awfully obscenely big dick, it would be a waste if Dean didn’t take full advantage of that. 

As he ground upon the beast in those white boxers, their mouths connected again in a sweltering embrace, as soon as their lips met, they opened and tongues eagerly brushed and tangled, dancing together in a sexual dance of pure arousal and now familiarity. They knew each other's mouths now, the way they felt, the way they seemed to fit so perfectly for the most indulgent and delicious kisses. As they shared in savoring one another, Dean could feel strong, masculine hands gripping the white perfectly pressed business shirt he wore. Beautifully manicured fingers scrunched the once smooth fabric against his back and pawed at it in a bid to remove it. 

The oscillations heated even more, to the point that they had saliva pulling against their lips, tongues taking turns in penetrating each other’s throats. With every single motion of their bodies, Dean found himself really grinding down into Cas’ lap. When their mouths parted, his eyes set on the blue ones that were burning with unquenchable hunger, as if the brunette was a lion or a ravenous wolf that was about to tear him apart in a bid to show that he was the most dominant male in the room. It had been a miracle that the angel hadn’t already marked everything, including Dean as his. The shy, virginal, sweet angel was no longer there but in replacement was the alpha male that had exuded his authority with little hesitation, a look and a voice that made even the strongest bow down in worship, hands that could create or destroy and all of it had Dean shivering in undulated desire, he wanted to be a body that the angel conquered and worshiped all in the same breath. 

As he looked down at Cas, who was now fingering the buttons of his shirt, Dean continued to roll his hips, his body taking over completely and showing exactly what it wanted. They said nothing, only heavy labored breaths were shared between them, fiery gazes holding and bodies heating in need for the others. “Not here. In our bed” Cas finally spoke and Dean felt those large firm hands moving from his shirt, that was now open, to gripping his ass and he was being lifted. He had forgotten how strong the angel was, that it took minimal effort for him to be lifted and carried as if he were some kind of rag doll. Dean knew under normal circumstances, he would have protested but right now he just wanted to be fucked, he wanted it all. 

His eyes never drew away as Cas carried him up the stairs, kicked open the bedroom door and tossed Dean onto the bed with such ease. He bit his lip watching as the brunette pulled down his shorts, exposing his erection. Dean instinctively curled his toes and rose his hips up and down at the sight of the beautiful full cock. Dropping his legs, Dean invited Castiel between them, spreading them wide and locking his ankles behind the angel’s legs as soon as he was nestled firmly between them. They rutted their hips together, grinding their bare and now wet erections onto to each other. It felt so fucking good and Dean was hating himself for waiting for so long. Cas felt so good against him, the way his body reacted to the angel’s switch in demeanor was elation and fear but in the best possible way. He didn’t know what Cas was going to do to him, but whatever it was, he was ready. 

He knew that Cas had seen his porn, he knew that in those folders where the angel couldn’t help but further investigate he saw the ones that said “Private” it didn’t take a genius to figure out the password on them was Impala67 either, he knew that once Cas saw what was in there that he would be educated to the world of homoerotic pornography, two or more guys fucking like wild beasts, full of testosterone and avidity. It was so primal and fervor, greedy and unrestricted. It was undeniably sexy, and it was something that Dean took in with such guilt, he knew that it was wrong to lust after an angel, of all the things he could desire, an angel was not what he should have yearned. But now, seeing Castiel with the same eagerness as he had watched many times in the movies, concreting that he had in fact seen them, Dean wasn’t feeling so guilty anymore. 

“Fuck” The only word the blonde could muster as he was being fondled. The scruff of the angel’s beard rubbed against his flesh as his neck was attacked, bruises and red marks popping against the tan skin. His fingers gripping into the flesh of Cas’ back, he could feel the ridges of his wings, though they remained out of sight, he could feel where the scapulars would protrude from his back. The sensation was highly erotic to Dean and he had fantasized many times about what it would be like to run his fingers through the soft, full feathers. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to see them, especially not here where they were probably being watched but it was a nice thought and fantasy to have. 

Cas’ Goliath dick pressed right against him, he could feel the bare, heated cock rubbing against his own and his balls, making the blondes swell and tighten close to his body. He felt like he was going to cum with the amount of precum that leaked from the piss slit. He couldn’t even focus, his head was filled with heat, the passion of their bodies made him feel almost intoxicated, the wine having no effect on him now but a sweet and musky scent that poured off of the angel. It was seeping into him, making Dean feel high, almost as if he had been under the influence of a hallucinogenic drug. “Cas” He whispered out when he felt the angel pulling away.

The brunette’s cheeks were flushed with red and his cock so swollen and crimson in desperate need for something. He didn’t really know if his best friend had came before if he even jerked off or anything of the sort. The blonde would have been jealous if someone else had caused Castiel that amount of pleasure, even if they had, he was going to make sure that the Seraph could only think of this every time he got an erection or even just the smallest pang of excitement. 

“You watched those movies on my laptop, right?” His question was only met with a deep growl and a nod of the head, Cas looked wild and starving. He’d never seen anything like that, Dean had seen horny but this was far beyond that, there was even a faint ethereal glow that was surrounding the angel, that combined with whatever the aroma was that was coming off of him, it had Dean really aroused, he felt as though his cock would explode at any moment. 

Without another word, the hunter turned over on his hands and knee’s, lowering his chest. He licked over his lips, dry from the heavy panting and waited for the next action. Though Cas was gluttonous with an insatiable hunger, Dean knew that the angel was smart enough to know not to just shove his prick inside of him and that had been proven when he felt a flick of a tongue on the tight bundle of nerves of his taut entrance. 

Dean moaned through his closed lips, cock bouncing as the angel started to lick and finger his entrance, opening it up slowly and a little each time. He could feel his whole body quivering as Cas ate him out. Each dive into the tight channel, had the blonde’s dick leaking a little more. Eyes rolled back into his head when he could feel that long tongue devouring his insides.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More gratuitous smut!

Sure Cas was nervous but lust and instinct had taken over. He had wanted this for so long and now it was happening, Dean was eager and wanting and the angel planned on giving him everything he needed. This wasn't about keeping up pretenses, Cas was taking what he had wanted for so long. He watched as Dean turned over widening his stance and putting his ass on full display. It was primal like an animal in heat and the flash of those images he had seen on Dean's laptop told him what to do next. The brunette gorged on the hunter's ass. It wasn't awkward, it was right and he savored the heat and the way the blonde tasted. His tongue moved around the rim of the tight nerves exploring before delving inside. He pushed the wet muscle in, opening Dean's tight entrance. Cas tongued his hole, lapping at the opening before entering again. His actions were rewarded with a litany of noises that encouraged the angel further. Soon he replaced his tongue with first one finger then a second, scissoring the tight entrance open. It seemed in the films he saw that there would be a great deal of discomfort if the person receiving intercourse wasn't properly prepared. The last thing Cas wanted was to hurt Dean or make this unpleasant. He wanted the hunter to enjoy it so much that he would never want to have sex with random women again. Cas wanted to be all Dean needed.

When Dean was moaning and backing up on his fingers the angel removed them. The blonde knew what was next, he pushed his chest down to the mattress and pushed his ass up and out. His pink taught hole made the angel's cock swell further in anticipation. He was going to breed Dean until he was limp and spent. Cas had no plans on stopping until the blonde knew who he belonged to. One hand gripped Dean's hip while the other guided the slick tip to his opening. "You are going to need to be wetter," Dean warned as he pressed forward. Cas didn't have lubrication like the men in the films he'd seen, so he leaned in allowing a gratuitous amount of saliva to drip on his erection. Cas rubbed it down the length and over his already slick cock head, then he was pushing forward again. There was was some resistance at first but once he had breached the muscle he slid in more easily. Dean let out a guttural moan that seemed to be more pain than pleasure causing the angel to stop halfway in. Dean's insides were pulsing and tightening around him. It felt incredible and Cas really just wanted to shove the other six inches in. The hunter must have sensed his reluctance because he spoke in husky, breathy tone. "Just keep going." Cas needed no further encouragement, he fed the remaining inches in slowly until he was fully inside. The sensation made him linger there before pulling back. He set a slow rhythm, moving in and out, gripping Dean's hips and using them to guide him back again and again. He wasn't sure Dean was feeling the same pleasure he did, he was whining and crying out with each thrust. Cas could feel him clenching his muscles with each stroke. He needed to relax if it was going to ease. The angel shifted, bending over the blonde and reaching around to find his cock. His hand closed around the hot flesh moving it up and down the length just as the hunter had his. Dean moaned out, and then he was relaxing. Cas fisted him as he moved in and out, soon the blonde's noisy cries were lusty and the angel knew he was enjoying it now.

Soon Dean was moving, rutting back as the angel thrust. Cas let go of the hunter's erection and switched positions. He squatted on his feet and shifted so that he could get in even deeper. Dean yelped and swore as he pounded deep into his ass banging against his prostate with each movement. "Fuck! Fuuuuckkk!" Dean was panting wildly as he picked up the pace. The sounds and sensations were euphoric and the angel was lost in the moment. It felt so incredible and his thrusts became erratic as the pleasure built. The pace was all over the place and he was struggling as it got more intense. "Slow down baby, slow down." The words brought him back to the now and the angel moved back to his knees catching his breath as Dean pushed back moving up and down his length. He worked him a slow deliberate motion that built in speed as he went. Blue eyes watched in delight as the hunter's ass stretched and pulled as he moved out and then devoured each inch as he pushed back again. The blonde's noises became more desperate as he went and he gripped those hips again and took over. 

Dean's words became incoherent as Cas set a ruthless pace. This time he had a steady rhythm and didn't slow down. He fucked the hunter into the mattress, his belly flat against the bed as he battered his prostate. Dean was shaking and squealing, it was all too much. Cas felt over stimulated from every sense all at once. Something was building and it felt overwhelming. It was then the blonde's insides clenched and Cas cried out growling loud as Dean shook and buried his face in the bed. It was the single most pleasurable moment of his existence. Just like that, in a flurry of wild thrusts, the angel exploded gushing hot streams into his lover. There were several more desperate motions before he collapsed on top of the hunter. The room was filled with the sound of their breathing. The angel lay there against Dean's sweaty body feeling it tremble. "Jesus Christ that was the best sex of my life." The blonde panted out causing the angel to smile. "It was rather spectacular." The brunette replied as he slowly pulled out, causing Dean to whine in disapproval. Release trickled out of the still slightly open hole. It made Cas feel incredibly satisfied. The blonde laid there listlessly and Cas knew he was fully satisfied.

They lay there in bed intertwined in each other's arms, Dean resting against his chest. His breathing slowing to the slow rhythmic pace that it always did when he slept. Cas lay there holding him, lulled by his warmth and the soft sound of his breathing. He was lost in gentle contemplation. What would happen when they left this place? Dean had never let his guard down before, and they had never shared any kind of intimacy. What if he reverted back to the old Dean Winchester when the returned? Maybe he would pretend none of this had even happened. That thought was extremely distressing. Cas had wanted this for so long, and now that he had it the thought of losing it was unbearable. He was willing to do almost anything to keep Dean in his arms. In the end, he decided to push those thoughts from his mind. There was no sense in worrying about the future, he was just going to enjoy the present and make the most of each moment.

Dean stirred beneath the sheets clearly fighting waking. The angel let him sleep, it was Sunday and there was no rush, nowhere to be. About a half hour later he thrashed a bit before raising his head, those sleepy eyes meeting with his. "Good morning love, how do you feel?" Dean groaned letting his head fall back against the angel's chest. "Uhhhh....It's too soon, I've only been up half a minute, no questions." He squeezed him tight laying there in silence several minutes before getting up and stumbling through the softly diffused sunlight that poured through the sheer curtains. He looked beautiful there naked in the golden light. Cas silently swooned over his hunter. His daze was broken when the blonde spoke to him from the bathroom. "Damn my ass is sore, I feel like I've been fucked by a horse. You owe me coffee in bed. Pamper me goddammit." The angel gave an amused smile rolling his eyes. He was like a grumpy bear but the angel was used to it. The brunette got out of bed getting dressed and making his way to the kitchen. When he returned to the bedroom Dean was still naked reclining in bed. His face lit up at the sight of the steaming mug. "Oh god yes, you are an angel." He kissed the seraphs lips as he reached for the cup.

Cas sat down letting the hunter drink his coffee before he conversed with him. He was all too familiar with the blonde's morning moods and he knew when it was safe to talk to him without getting snapped at. Cas picked up the remote turning on the television so the morning news drowned out the sound of their voice. "I was thinking Dean, we should break into the house across the street and have a look around. Everyone is at church it's the perfect time. They come home at noon like clockwork. Other wise I feel like we aren't going to get the missing pieces we need." Dean nodded in agreeance. "Sounds like a plan. I'll get dressed and have another cup of coffee and we will go have a look." The angel took the cup so Dean could get dressed. "I'll baby you when we get back." Dean shook his head, "Pamper, not baby, there is a difference." Cas cocked a brow. "Is there a difference?" The blonde was already getting dressed. "No, not really but we can pretend there is." Cas feigned a look of annoyance and disappeared into the kitchen to get the hunter a refill.


	5. Chapter 5

“Cause this doesn’t look creepy” Dean spoke as he moved the flashlight around the pristine room. Everything was so neat and put together, almost as if they were robots that had an exact for everything, down to the most micro perfection. It gave him the creeps, no one was that neat. It was fortunate Cas had the ability to move about going undetected, he’d flash them from their home to the one across the road. It was Abraham and Lindsay Westmoore’s home, they seemed to be the masterminds of the whole place and the blonde wouldn’t have been surprised if they had been the ones behind the disappearances, Cas agreed too. He felt like they were detectives in some 40’s crime novel, the only thing that was missing was ridiculous hats and curled mustaches. “This is neat, Dean. It is how homes look when you actually clean them” The angel took a jab, though well deserved. The hunter was notoriously messy, leaving food laying around and he couldn’t even count how many times Sam had complained about the ring marks on the table or clothing strewn about as if his older brother lived in a frat house. 

The blonde rolled his eyes as he moved through the house, going through piles of letters and envelopes yet to be opened. Finding himself wandering out of the kitchen and into a spare room that had been converted into a library. It was the bookshelf that had gained his attentions, thick books marked with nothing, blank spines but had obviously been recently used or were just really well dusted. He placed the end of the flashlight in his mouth, his cheeks brightening a little when the action reminded him of what had occurred between him and his “buddy” the night before. He wasn’t sure it was real, that they had done that but the pain in his ass sure as hell told him that it had been more than just some hallucination. 

He pulled out the first book, opening it to a random page. His brows creased and he flipped through the pages, list of names, house numbers, dates of deaths and methods. Every single person that Sam had said was missing was written in the book. Dean pulled the flashlight from between his lips “Hey, Cas? Check it out. Told you this place was creepy as fuck, these sons-a-bitches killed them” The angel moved in beside him and he pointed at the house number they were currently residing in showing that the previous residence was not missing but actually dead “I bet they buried them right in the backyard too. Well you were right, buddy, this place is messed up” It was when Dean flipped the page that something more sinister had been written down in the same handwriting, an attempt at brainwashing and memory manipulation the individuals and when they wouldn’t conform or submit that was when they were killed. Followed by the reason why. 

“Village of God?” Cas spoke, taking the book from his hands and reading what had been written, squinting and tilting his head as he did so “They are under the illusion that God had ordered them to build this establishment and recruit those into a specific way of life that would see a sense of Godly perfection, a cult” Dean rose his eyebrows, they sounded nuttier than a fruit cake. As someone who knew God and the angel by his side that knew him even better, it sounded more crazier to him than anything they had investigated before “So, we’re just dealing with a bunch of freakin’ nutballs, there’s nothing supernatural about this shit, just damn lunatics, that’s perfect” He felt like they had sort of wasted their time, he wasn’t a real FBI agent, this was stuff for detectives and investigators, definitely not them “Let’s get out of here, I’ll call Sammy, tell him to get on to the cops and we can get home. I don’t know about you man but I’m ready to leave this mad house”

Dean took the book from the angels hands, placing it back on the shelf and tucking it back into it’s place, as he turned around to leave everything had gone black. There was no sound, no sight, just darkness and a pain in his neck and head that he had never felt before. 

The blonde groaned as he stretched. A deep growl leaving his throat as opened his eyes. The sunlight streaming in halo’s as the yellow shone bright in it’s early rise outside. There was a distinct taste of alcohol in his mouth, he must have drank too much the night before. His head was aching just a little too but nothing a couple of Advil wouldn’t fix. He knew that it was going to be another long day ahead so the sooner he got out of bed the better. Something had felt weird, it always did. A thought that he had to push to the back of his mind. It felt as though something was out of place or just...vacant. Though he couldn’t place it. There was just a sense of forgetting something or that there was a misplacement, whether it was himself or where he was or that he was working as a mechanic. Just, a lingering sensation that he did his best to ignore. 

He pulled himself up, walking over to the wardrobe and grabbing the dark blue jumpsuit like garment that had his name embroidered on the pocket. Draven. Even that seemed bizarre to him, he didn’t even look like a Draven but it was him, it had to be him, who else was he going to be when he was always Draven Smith? He got dressed, had his coffee and his breakfast and headed out the door so that he could get to the garage by 9am. As he stepped outside he looked across the road, smiling when he saw the sight. He had known that it was inherently wrong to lust over him but the guy that lived across from him was really attractive. He couldn’t say that he really knew too much about him really, his name was Christian and he was a widow, he worked at a church as a pastor a few miles down the road and he always had a really nice garden that attracted bee’s. He was quite, at least it seemed that way since he never really had visitors, but then neither did Draven and he was hardly a quiet individual. 

He rose his hand and waved to him, the brunette instantly responding with the same action. It was a strange feeling he got when he looked at Christian, it was as if they had met before, that they had shared something before but that couldn’t have been possible because firstly he was a pastor at a church and secondly, they hadn’t even spoken but every single time they looked at one another there seemed to be a burning in his soul almost, like an engine being revved, he may have been able to tuck away the feeling that he wasn’t who he was but he couldn’t pretend that there wasn’t something between the two of them that had still gone unsaid, the truth was that Draven couldn’t even remember when he first saw the brunette, he couldn’t remember when he moved in or even if he was there first, he couldn’t remember details about his childhood all too well or anything that really happened before waking up that morning. 

He had to be paranoid, that was all it could have been.

His body told him that he and Christian had something. As if he remembered a certain way he was touched or the sensation of their bodies pressed against one another’s. It was stupid, Draven knew that, how could they have had anything when they hadn’t even spoken? Yet the blonde was sure that he even knew the voice, despite never hearing it. He wanted to go over there, a huge part of him wanted to know if it was a fleeting fancy or if there was a genuine connection there, perhaps it was a past life context, who knew. 

Draven looked at the key’s in his hand, shifting the metal in it. He could leave for work or he could go across the road and strike up a conversation. Christian was still looking at him, head cocked to the side slightly, squinting as if he were trying to figure it out too. What would he say? Why was he feeling so nervous about it? He knew the rules, he knew that he had to be at work by nine, but he had ten minutes, even if he could arrange to meet with Christian later that night, he just need a minute with him. 

It wasn’t easy. Clearly he was gay, Draven couldn’t really remember even having sex with anyone. He was sure he would have, there was no way he could have been a virgin. What ever it was that was drawing him to Christian was strong enough for him to want to tease breaking the rules. He had only seconds to make up his mind. The blonde jogged across the road, Christian watching him as he did so. “Are you busy tonight, buddy?” The words just came out of his mouth as if they had been friends forever. 

“No, I don’t believe so. Would you like to have dinner?” His voice was exactly what he thought it would be, the tone, the deep ruggedness, the way it caused his cock to twitch “Yeah, come over tonight, seven. I feel like we need to talk” About what, Draven had no clue, well, he had some idea, he knew that he was going to end up talking about the fact that he was almost obsessively drawn to him, felt as though there was more to them or even the situation then what was on the surface. He couldn’t remember anything before that morning, he felt like he had a family but he couldn’t place faces or names, he knew that there was just something uncomfortable about where he was, that something was amiss, surely it couldn’t have been normal to forget an entire life. He had to be in his forties, judging by what he had seen in the mirror, he couldn’t have been any younger than that, yet forty years was just...gone.

He wasn’t sure that he ever believed in soul mates, something told him he didn’t have much of a soul anyway, but there was no other explanation as to why he was so enigmatically drawn to the brunette, as if he’d spent a lifetime being in love with him and there was a history of denying it almost out of fear that admitting he was into another man would some how compromise his masculinity. It felt like his ego was quite a big deal to him. 

I had been hard to focus on anything else, even work. He had an affinity for cars, somehow knowing all about the parts, dates and models as if he had an interest in them for quite some time, but he didn’t know. It was just another thing on the list that he was unsure of, it was if he had his whole life taken from him, was thrusted into this one and expected to believe that he had been Draven Smith the whole time and ignore the insecurity of this being some sort of dream like state, it was truly no way to live. Did anyone ever come and see him? Was he missed? How did he end up living up in an estate that was quite frankly far too ostentatious for him, he knew at least that, that he would have never picked out a place like that to live in, even Shady Oaks itself felt as though it was a home for pretentious douche-bags with how similar everything was, nothing had an individual personality, like they were all sheep. 

Even at work, everything had felt so robotic. The garage was owned by one of the residence of Shady Oaks, and everything was run like clockwork. There was no sort of shenanigans or playfulness, there was no rock music playing in the background, it was all methodical and down to a T, like they were all zombies, Draven knew that something wasn’t right, there was a nagging feeling that he would have rebelled against all this, that he would have been busting down doors, kicking ass and taking names, but if there had been any truth to that why was he just like everyone else, doing the same job, behaving the same way, yet on the flip side he was certain he was the only one that was internally questioning everything. 

He couldn’t get home any sooner, being at the garage had created a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It made him feel queasy, not because of the job itself or the working on cars part but the atmosphere that it had created. It was as though he was living someone else’s life and was simply programmed to only know some things and not others. He had picked up some groceries, though not even sure he knew how to cook, and he was home by 6pm, yet another rule that was in place for no good God damn reason. Why were there rules? Why was he even obeying them when he could feel he shouldn’t be? It felt as though he had tripped and fallen down the rabbit hole and wasn’t sure how else to get home. 

He took the things out of the bag and decided that with the ingredients that he seemed to have purchased that pasta was the best thing. Draven cooked and changed, almost in perfect timing as the door bell chimed and he knew that Christian had come over. The blonde tucked in his shirt and then instantly pulled it out again, feeling extremely uncomfortable with it in there. He’d tried to practice in his mind what he would say to Christian, he didn’t want to sound like a madman and if this entire life was that of some twisted as fuck mind control, he didn’t want to say something that would see him running for his life or feeling like he was being watched all the time.

He opened the door and Christian moved into the room pretty swiftly. He was wearing a tan trench coat and a suit under that, a blue tie that wasn’t exactly straight. He’d seen it before, it was Deja Vu, everything about it was something that he remembered, now he knew for a certain there was something sinister going on there, especially with how quickly Christian had come into his home and eyes moving towards his shoulder as if checking behind it despite the door being closed. “Please, tell me that you’re not one of them?” Draven breathed out, he knew it!! and Christian apparently knew it too. 

“Trust me, dude, I am not one of them. Do you even know what’s going on? I just woke up this morning and it was like I had this whole different life. I don’t remember anything before this morning” This could have been a trap, he could be saying all of it to someone that was deceiving him but he just didn’t think so, he was trusting his gut on it and he had hoped that his gut wasn’t going to leave him astray. “Unfortunately, no, I don’t. I have felt that since this morning too. Even waving to you it seemed to be something I had done before, but not, as though it’s all programmed”

“YES!” Draven didn’t mean to yell but it was nice to have some confirmation that he wasn’t going completely insane. It was only then it had crossed his mind that if this was some kind of experiment then they were most likely watching, there had probably been camera’s almost anywhere “Let’s go for a walk, there’s still daylight” He gestured with his eyes and Christian nodded his head, he had hoped that his rather loud yes, hadn’t drawn attention to them. He didn’t want to sound like one of those mad conspiracy theorists but there was a good chance that he wasn’t wrong, about any of it. They left the home, walking the side walk, not walking too fast to hopefully not gain unwanted eyes on them “There is a name written in this trench coat. It says Cas. But when I wrote it on paper, the hand writing wasn’t my own” 

They walked close, both of them keeping their voices down to a whisper. He felt like they were in some fucked up science fiction horror movie. He didn’t understand what was going on, he didn’t know what was happening to them but knowing he wasn’t alone it in was a little reassuring “It’s not from a thrift store?” He kind of hoped that it was so that at least the madness of it all was not so crazy in the end but no matter the details it was something right out of a movie or a book and somehow he and Christian got involved in this sick cult. “No, it feels so familiar. As if I’ve had it for a long time. The handwriting, I’m sure I know it. I’ve seen it before. And there is this” Draven watched as Christian slipped his hand into the side pocket and retrieved a black feather, one that would have come off a bird but it too was different, too big. “Smell it” 

Draven took it and bought it up to his nose. Oh God, that aroma, he knew that smell. He’d felt it and breathed it in before, it had touched his skin, filled his whole body, but where? Green eyes looked into the heavenly blue ones, the brunette knew it too. Something tied them together, that much was obvious but putting the pieces together was going to be the tricky part. He didn’t know where to begin but he did know that this was something, that what ever Christian and he had was very real. Whatever they did have before had been taken away from them by these people and Draven was going to get it back.


	6. Chapter 6

Christian felt like they were on the cusp of figuring this out. Too much didn’t add up and they were going to put the pieces together.  “Why don’t we poke around tomorrow and try and figure this out? There has to be someone who knows what’s going on.” The brunette nodded, “I’ll pick you up on the morning and we can see what we can find.

That night the brunette was restless, sleep was elusive but eventually it won out. After he was asleep they came. drugging both of them.  “Bring them in.” Lindsey growled. The first programming hadn’t taken and she wasn’t sure why. This time she wouldn’t fail. “Hook them up to the machine. I want a full memory implant on both of them. Childhood through yesterday. “I’m assigning them to Trish and Chloe, insert full memories of a marriage, dating, everything.” She was going to succeed, she could do it, they weren’t going to beat her. The Goddess wasn’t going to be bested by two insignificant men. She ruled here and her subjects would remain ordered and just as she wanted them. “Make them best friends, that way they don’t question the familiarity to one another.  I want every detail accounted for. Don’t be sloppy like last time"

Christian yawned, stretching in bed. It was Saturday so he could sleep a little longer. He could get another hour if he wanted but the smell of bacon was in the air. Trish was making breakfast and she always did it right on Saturday morning. When he sat up his head throbbed. It was like a hangover but the minister never drank. It was sharp in the temples and he made his way to the bathroom taking some aspirin and putting on a robe before making his way into the kitchen. Trish smiled kissing him on the cheek as he passed. Christian sat at the table rubbing his head. “Headache?” The blonde looked concerned. He only nodded. “Maybe some caffeine will help.” She poured a cup of coffee and brought it over along with a stack of pancakes. “Thanks, honey.”

It was then the kitchen door opened and Draven sauntered in. “Morning, Sunshine.” The blonde male winked at the brunette and then looked to Christian’s wife. “Morning Trish, man, that smells great.” She was handing him coffee and then the blonde sat down loading up a plate. Draven had his best friend since first grade when Christian has helped him up when he took a nasty fall at school, getting skinned up. The blonde was his polar opposite, loud, boisterous and crass. Still there was no one he trusted or cared more far. “Make yourself at home, Draven.” The brunette  teased. “Shut up, man, she’s starving me. Do you know what breakfast was, Christian, do you know? Grapefruit and wheat toast. What the fuck? What even is that? I can’t live like that, man.” He popped a piece of bacon in his mouth. “That’s because your cholesterol is bad and your getting a little soft in the middle. The blonde narrowed his green eyes. “What? I’m not.” He patted his belly. “Trish?” She shook her head. “I’m not even getting involved in this.” He was piling his plate up.  “Just don’t rat me out, Chloe will be all over me.”

After breakfast the two made their way to the garage. “Hey Draven, help me look at the Pontiac, she is acting funny.” It was just an excuse really. They hadn’t spent much one on one time together lately and Christian missed it.  Draven was under the hood before he could even tell him what was wrong. “That’s because you messed with her. I’ve told you not to mess with stuff. You suck at anything under the hood. “ It wasn’t a lie but he still didn’t like hearing it. The blonde was bent over digging around and Christian couldn’t help but admire his ass. Damn he was hot. The brunette knew lusting after his married best friend was a sin but he couldn’t help it. Draven was his weakness and part of him would always wonder what it would be like if things had gone differently between them. There had always been a sexual tension but neither of them had ever acted on it.

“1/4 inch socket? Are you even listening?” Christian snapped out of his daze retrieving the tool and handing it over. “Draven, are you happy with your life?" The blonde was silent a moment before replying. “It’s a good life, I won’t complain.” He wasn’t, it was in his voice. They were always faking it. Christian’s whole life seemed fake, it’s like he was in a movie, playing a part. Maybe he should have told his best friend how he had felt in high school. Confessed the truth, that he was in love with him. That he thought of him when he had sex. It was wrong, but it was true. “Hey, Chloe is going to visit her mother out of town why don’t you come over tonight, we can watch the game. We could use a guys night, what do you say? He turned, those green eyes locking with his. Christian felt his heartbeat quicken. “Yeah sure, I’ll bring a pizza.” The blonde’s face lit up at the promise of junk food. “You know the key to my heart.” Christian just smiled.

Christian sat on the couch his eyes more on Draven than the game. Something felt off, he couldn’t explain it. He’d known the blonde all his life but it was almost like he wasn’t there. It was a stupid notion, Draven was right there beside him. Still it felt like a dream that would end as soon as he touched his best friend. The brunette reached out laying a hand on his. Draven turned his attention to him, a quizzical look on his face. “You alright, buddy?” Several images flashed through his head in rapid succession.

“Does something seem strange to you? Do you feel like something is off?” The blonde was silent for a moment before continuing. “Yeah, actually it does. I feel like I’m looking at you but it’s not you.” It sounded peculiar but Christian knew what he meant. Instead of pulling his hand away Draven traced his fingers over the top of his hand. The brunette was in love with his best friend but he’d never told him,  why he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was just the fear of rejection that would lead to awkwardness. “I feel like I can’t trust anyone but you, Christian. Everything seems fake but you, I know your real.”

The blonde touched Christian’s cheek. “I need to feel something real. I need to feel something.” The brunette knew exactly what to do, he pressed his lips to those plush pink ones. Then all at once they were on each other, arms intertwined and groping at each other as mouths devoured one another. It was the most intense emotion Christian had ever felt.  They didn’t stop, they didn’t break for air, there was a hunger there that wouldn’t be satisfied.

Draven pushed the brunette back and climbed on his lap. “Say it. Say you want me.” He breathed the words onto his lips. “No…I need you.” Their kiss resumed with rekindled fervor, tongues darting in and out. Draven sucked the brunette’s bottom lip before slipping off the couch and onto his knees between the brunette’s legs. Blue eyes looked down as his stiff cock was released, springing free from the dark slacks.

His dilated pupils engulfed the sapphire as Draven admired his dick and glistening head, he somehow knew the blonde was a bit of a cock slut beneath the surface, he was so manly and rugged but he was a bottom, watching what was unfolding was erotic and his religious profession made it all feel so much more forbidden. The moment that mouth stretched over his tip, Christian sunk his fingers into the thick honey blonde tresses.

It was a tsunami of arousal. There was no one that could turn him on like his best friend could. He couldn't even remembered if sex felt good with Trish, it was always going to be Draven. His eyes rolled back and lids dropped listening to the mouth that serviced him in a way that didn't even seem possible. It felt like things were as they were meant to be.

He pulled up on the mechanics shoulders, ushering him to stop. Christian didn't want to cum too quickly and the treat was very real. This couldn't just be dudes hanging out, why was he so attracted to Draven? He didn't like any other guy like that he wasn't even sure he loved his wife the way he loved his best friend.

"Do you feel like we're doing something wrong?" Draven asked him as they locked eyes once more. He didn't need to think about that. Perhaps morally it was, it definitely was, they were married men in the beginnings of a physical affair but it had been worse than that, they had an emotional and mental affair, longing and pining for one another, how was that not worse than a physical? They could have sex and it could be nothing but he knew before they went there something was between them, it was love, it was more than love. "No, Draven. We aren't"

Christian wasn't even going to place his crisis of faith over what he was feeling for Draven. It meant everything, this moment, proving that what he felt for the blonde wasn't just a passing fancy or wanting what he couldn't have. Their lips found each other's again, he pulled his best friend into his lap as he ascended the blonde's shirt up and off, dropping it instantly. His fingers raked Draven’s back, nails gliding over the tanned and freckled surface. Hips rocked against his, grinding against his cock, forcing Christian to moan out loudly, without reservation. It was nothing less then dry humping at that point, the way they were colliding against one another, “Oh god, you smell so fucking good” Draven groaned against his lips. Even he could taste the aroma on his tongue, so sweet and musky, pure arousal. “Do you have any condoms?”

With that question, Draven was getting off of him, jerking him up from the couch and pulling him along to get to the bedroom. They hadn’t made it that far. Midway down the hall, he pinned the blonde against the wall, making the photographs on them rattle as he lifted him, their mouths were ravenous and as Christian littered kisses and bites over his best friends neck, he felt the mechanic’s legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him in close. Christian grabbed and tugged as hard as he could on his friends jeans, desperately trying to get the to rip so he could tear them away. He could hear the split of the zipper as it busted open, the button popping off and ricocheting between them before flying to the floor. “Oh, fuck, Cas..fuck” He heard the name but it didn’t stop him, somehow it sounded right, it sounded like that was what was meant to be said, so he didn’t correct Draven, in fact, it only ignited him further. With Draven wrapped around his body, he carried him into the bedroom, throwing him down onto the mattress and with no time to take a breath, he situated himself between the muscular thighs, grabbing at the broken hem of the denim and yanking them down and off. As soon as Draven was stripped bare, Christian disposed of everything he wore too and turned the blonde over, pulling on his hips so his ass was high in the air.

He didn’t know what had overcome him, he couldn’t stop himself and it was though he knew exactly what to do, he knew what he wanted, and so he lunge forward and took it. His tongue entered the tight muscles, the entrance gradually opening as he pried it. The slight hisses from the sting were drowned out with animalistic bellows of ecstasy. As he sunk his tongue in deeper, Draven grabbed his ass cheeks, gripping them and spreading them further. Christian buried into the opening as far as he could, his hand reaching around the front of the blonde and jerking off his already dripping dick. “Eat my ass baby, Mmm fucking hell, yes” The way that he spoke got Christian riled up. After a few more ravenous thrusts of his tongue inside the now sloppy hole, he pulled back, quickly rummaging through the beside drawer and finding lubricant and a condom.

He coated his fingers, squeezing some of the translucent gel onto the digits and smearing it right down to the lowest knuckle, placing the silver wrapped condom in his mouth one hand rested on Draven’s hips, the other prodding and poking the slightly stretched but very wet entrance before guiding one finger inside. He was so tight, the muscles instantly gripped his finger and held in in place, he crooked the end trying to find that sweet spot, shifting it until he felt Draven’s body rut forward and a tremor rushed over him. It was such a beautiful sight to see his best friend’s ass being so greedy and watching the way it reacted when the swelling prostate was touched. The incoherent sounds that left the blonde made Christian’s cock jealous of his fingers.

He pushed in the next, warranting another round of melodias blissful echos of rapture. He scissored them, pushed them in deep, spread them open and watched the puckered pink hole open up for him without resistance. When he couldn’t take it any more and he could hear that Draven was on the precipice of cumming, he retracted them, ripped open the little packet of the rubber and pulled it over his quite abundant cock. Christian haphazardly tossed the silver wrapper to the floor and squeezed a liberal amount of the KY onto his knob, spreading it over the covering, right up to the base. “Tell me you need it, need me” he pressed the slick tip to Draven’s entrance, resting it there until he heard the words spoken, or rather pleaded. “I need it, I need you, please just fuck me” He didn’t need any more than that.

Christian thrusted forward, once he was fucking Draven, he didn’t stop. Each time he pulled back he slammed forward again. When the position needed to be changed he used his friend’s body like a doll, putting it where ever he needed it to be. The room was drenched in their intimacy, the walls soaking up the humid muskiness and explicit sounds of unadulterated passion. When it had them both cumming, it didn’t stop, the more they fucked the more horny they both seemed to get. It was only until neither of them could give any more that Christian was collapsing on the bed, drenched with sweat, red and heart racing from the exuberant fuck session.

He laid there, desperately trying to get his breath back. He could hear Draven calling him Cas before. It sounded so right though, not like he had called him something wrong or that he had said the incorrect name. Cas, it just sounded so familiar and like it was meant to be. But why? His hand smoothed over the blondes back, moving in close and kissing his shoulder. Draven smiled at him, eyes lidded and heavy and his body still quivering. What he wouldn’t have given to have been able to spill inside of him, to fill him with his release. But he knew until they figured what all this was, they couldn’t go that far. It was bad enough that he had just sinned in one of the worst ways possible and it probably wouldn’t have made much of a difference but he wanted to save it, he wanted to save it until Draven...no..Dean, until Dean was his. His mind was racing he wanted to call him Dean, until Dean was his.

“Dean?” The brunette spoke, waiting to see what the reaction was, waiting to see if he even knew he had called Christian, Cas before “Yeah, Cas?” the were both silent he could see the puzzled look on the blondes face as they looked at each other. Christian leaned over him, looking down into those beautiful green eyes, they both knew something but he couldn’t piece it together. “Are we Dean and Cas?” Christian asked, hoping that they weren’t just going insane, that there was truly something bizarre going on for them to remember each other by another name. “Yeah, buddy, I think so”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, there will be more to come! Thank you for your patience.

“Dean!” When his name was called, he jumped, hitting his head under the hood of the car that was propped open so he could work on it. He hadn’t heard anyone call him Dean other than Cas and that wasn’t his voice. When he turned to look at the stranger, with a distinct face of annoyance, he didn’t recognize him, but it was obvious that the brunette knew him. The blonde rubbed the back of his head where it was still stinging from hitting it. The man was tall, attractive in a dorky kind of way, broad forehead and doe like hazel-green eyes. He really hoped this wasn’t some lover that he had forgotten about, it was already bad enough that he was cheating on his wife with his best friend for the past four months or so and that his best friend was a minister and they were in love too. This would only lead to trouble if he had yet another lover, Cas was going to hate him. As much as he despised admitting it, he often hoped that Chloe would figure it out, why Dean, or as she knew him Draven, was spending all his free time “working on his friends car”. They had been trying to sneak around, using every dark corner and midnight darkness to cover up their sordid affair. 

They had both known it was wrong but they couldn’t stop. Dean had never felt what he had felt with Cas before. They had an unshakable bond and great sex, everything about them was enigmatic and powerful, so intense and not like other marriages or relationships. Dean couldn’t even remember at any time feeling like that with Chloe, he wasn’t even sure they even had a relationship anymore. Nothing about it made sense, he felt like the things he remembered were an alternate memory, not his own and yet when he was with Castiel there was this strong sense of familiarity, like he had been there before, been with him before. They were too close, they knew each other and not because they had been loving and fucking for a while. 

“Who the hell are you?” He asked the handsome brunette who was suddenly lunging at him and hugging him. It was tight and the patting on his back was almost painfully and he could feel the other shaking a little. He was dreading what this meant, though at least he wasn’t kissing him, that would have been worse but that affection was leaving him with too many questions now, who was this guy? How did he know he was Dean? And where did he come from? He shoved the other off him “Hey! I asked you a damn question, who the hell are you?” His hand curling around a wrench he had left on the engine in case he had to use it. The brunette was looking at him with sad puppy dog eyes, like his world had just been shattered or something. Had Dean gotten drunk and had a one night stand? “Dean it’s me, it’s Sam, Sam Winchester, your brother?” 

Brother? He had a brother? He couldn’t really see any sort of similarity between them, except maybe the eyes. He wasn’t sure that he could trust that, surely if he had a brother then he would remember it “You’ve been gone for four months. You haven’t answered your calls or texts or emails. I’ve been trying to reach you and I had no choice but to come here and find you myself. What happened to you and where’s Cas?” He knew Cas too? He didn’t seem insincere or that he was playing some kind of joke, if he was then he was a pretty damn good actor. Dean let got of the wrench but he kept it close to him, he still wasn’t sure about this dude and what he wanted, though he did hope that it really was his sibling so that he could get some answers about his real life and not the one he was living at Shady Oaks, he knew that it was all a lie, all of it and Sam may have been able to piece together what he and Cas hadn’t been able to. 

“Prove it. Prove you are my brother” Dean watched Sam reach into his inner jacket pocket that was over a blue and red flannel shirt. He was pulling out photographs. Dean wiped his greased up hands on the rag hat hung out of his back pocket of his dirty jeans. When they were handed to him, he looked over them. One was of him and Sam, the other of the pair of them and some blonde woman and then one of Sam, Dean and Cas. It meant that it was true, that he and Cas had known each other before and it was actually possible that Sam was telling the truth, that he was Dean’s brother, which suddenly made him throw up a little in his mouth when he had realized he had just contemplated that they might have been lovers. That was gross. He handed the photos back and a phone was offered up to him. He saw photographs, emails, texts, voice mail traded between them and then he was watching Sam pull his shirt aside, showing him the tattoo on his chest, the one that matched his own. This was really his brother. He could hear himself on the voice messages calling him Sammy and talking about monsters and demons. What the hell was he? There was so much he wanted to ask. 

“Cas is at the church. We don’t know what happened to us. We can’t remember anything but we do know of thing for sure, we sure as shit get a bad feeling about Shady Oaks, somethings up Sammy, I just wanna get the hell outta there and figure out what’s going on” He heard himself say Sammy, like in the messages and it sounded like he had said it a million times before, he didn’t know what was the deal with the monsters and stuff but now that his brother was there and he clearly knew about Dean and Cas and their real life then he would have the answers that he needed and they could figure out how to get their lives back. 

“Don’t worry Dean, I’ll tell you everything and then I can try and find out what’s happening around here. You won’t be in the dark about anything, I promise. We will do this together, we always have. Team Free Will” When Sam spoke it sounded so steadfast, that they were superheroes or something that always saved the day, it was nice though, to hear his brother so confident and he sounded like he was pretty smart. He saw the emails and the things his brother wrote were intelligent and like he had spent a lot of time reading, which was pretty dorky to Dean but they got the job done as it seemed, even though, to the blonde, it sounded questionable, they were like real life Ghostbusters or something, which was cool but it sounded fucking crazy too. 

He left the garage with Sam, taking the Impala and driving over to the small church where Cas was. He knew no one would be in there, the church and cemetery beside it was always eerily empty and quiet except for Sunday mornings or if there was a funeral, wedding or christening. He didn’t get why Cas worked there other than being a minister, it was like some church out of some freaky horror movie about devil children or something. 

Dean wasn’t sure what to tell Sam about Cas. They had been keeping their relationship secret from anyone else and trying to stick to themselves as Draven and Christian so that they wouldn’t let on that they had their suspicions that something was not quite right in Shady Oaks. Was it okay to tell Sam about them? The photograph that he saw and some on the phone suggested that there was a kind of relationship there, maybe they were just friends or something, but one thing was for sure, they were right that they had known each other, that it had felt like they had an entire life that was not the one they were being forced to believe was the real one. He knew there was something fishy going on there, now though, they had a better shot at finding out. 

Dean parked the Impala out the front, he looked over to the church and then to Sam. He hadn’t asked any questions about the past or rather the real present because he didn’t want his brother to have to repeat himself when they spoke to Cas about it. But he had listened to Sam tell him about their childhood and what the deal was with the demons and monsters and such. It sounded like a fable but at the same time, as he listened to it, it did feel like he had done it before, like he had killed those creatures or that he had hunted them. It was only after that he could feel it in the car too. The hours and days of road trips with Sam and Cas, the accidents they’d been in, the death warrants that they signed themselves. It was all starting to feel like he had been there before but nothing was set in stone yet, he needed to remember for real. 

“Before we go in there. Cas and I, we’re kinda together. I just don’t want you to freak out or be confused about anything. And don’t lecture me, our wives aren’t really our wives, but he and I we got...whatever it is we got” He played it nonchalantly, he didn’t want to show that in actual fact he was so deeply in love with Castiel that he would have done anything for him, that he wanted to be with him and spend his life with him. Like some gross chick flick that Dean was secretly fond of. He didn’t want Sam thinking he was some kind of deviant because he was committing adultery when it was clear that it wasn’t even a real marriage. 

“Really? Wow, Dean, that’s so great. I’m really happy for you, both” He saw Sam smile and he knew his words were true. Was he batting for them? Had he always thought there was something between them? Whatever it was, they were questions that were going to have to wait until later, there were more important things that needed to be handled and it was far more urgent. 

Dean got out of the car and walked towards the small stone church. Using a bit of force on the old wooden doors they entered the holy place. It was quiet and empty. There was no one praying at the alter where a statue, that had seen better days, of Jesus stood. He knew Cas would be in his office, probably working on the sermon for the upcoming Sunday, something that wouldn’t have anything to do with extra marital relationships or regarding homosexual fornication. He didn’t care if having sex with Cas sent him to hell, he’d rather be in hell then go to heaven with a bunch of judgmental assholes. He was slightly nervous, about introducing Cas to Sam. Even though they plainly knew each other it was like being a teenager and meeting the parents for the first time, it was unnerving and he hoped that what ever Sam could tell them would be the focus and not what he anticipated to be an awkward situation. 

“Hey, it’s me” Dean spoke outside the door that had been one of three down a small corridor. The others were a bathroom and another office for a minister that Dean had never even seen or heard of before. “Come in” He looked to Sam and then back to the door before opening it. As soon as they were both inside, Dean closed it. He could see the confused look on the brunette’s face, eyes narrowed slightly and head cocked to the side “Cas, this is Sam Winchester. My brother. He says that we’ve been missing for the past four months. Show him the phone and pictures” He studied Cas as he took the photographs and looked through the phone. His blue eyes looking back to the green ones and then to Sam. “It’s okay, baby, I trust him” he reassured his lover, his confusion fading from his handsome face.

Cas had taken Sam’s hand, placing his over the top of it and holding one underneath “It’s a pleasure to meet you Sam. I’m sorry I don’t recall who you are but I would be very grateful if you could tell us what’s happening. We are aware that we aren’t living the lives we had been before. I hope you can shed some light on the situation for us?” He gestured to the seats on the other side of the desk and the Winchester siblings sat down. Dean could feel his heart racing, they had been wanting answers for so long, it felt longer than what it was but they needed this and it made him nervous to finally find out. 

“Yeah, of course. Well, I guess I have to start by telling you that you’re actually an angel, Cas. I know that must sound crazy for you but you’re a pretty great one. You’ve been with Dean and I for, about ten years now. You two have always been close, more than what we are. But the rest of the story is probably even more unbelievable than that too” They had sat for a couple of hours, listening to everything. Sam was right, he had sounded crazy but it had felt more realistic and more right then the lives they had been forced to live at Shady Oaks. It broke Dean’s heart to know how he had been with Cas before though, how he would push him away and deny any feelings for him, he silently swore that once they did get their memories back that he wouldn’t revert that part back to what it was like. 

“So, I had got you both to go to Shady Oaks to find out about the missing people, and then I never heard from you again. They could have been killed by someone there” It seemed that they were playing cops and they had, in the midst of things, forgotten what they were supposed to be doing but Dean was now aware that they had been brainwashed to forget everything else. Now it all made sense, now he understood what was real and what wasn’t and they needed to find those missing people. He wanted his life back, he wanted Cas to have his life back and he wanted to go home again, back to Kansas, back to the bunker and back to saving the world from evil. 

“Well, I say that we start with our backyards, they are all up about maintaining the gardens and shit. Maybe those roses and stuff ain’t blooming just cause it’s spring, you know?” He was more than happy to find a loophole in the guidelines for them to be able to dig up the Earth, well, for Sam to find the loophole and for him to break the rules, he wasn’t going to read if he didn’t absolutely have to. 

“Here. I bought you both burner phones with my number in it. Take photographs of this rule book and send them to me when you get home. I’ll need a couple of days to get through it but just keep pretending as if you don’t know any different. Cas, if you can, try and see if you can reach Gabriel. I know that you’re not sure but you may as well try and see if any of your abilities remain” Sam handed them both a phone he had in his pocket with his number programmed into them. 

Dean took his, tucking it away and hoping he wouldn’t forget he had it and end up accidentally washing it. It was so weird hearing that Cas was an angel and they were a part of this huge deal. He couldn’t believe the things they had done but it made him far more comfortable than living a robotic life with a fake wife and working as a mechanic. He was happy to know the truth and he felt like he was suddenly in hunter mode, wanting to catch the bad guy and bring them to justice and he could go back to the bunker with his angel best friend/lover and his kick ass brother. It fired him up and he wanted to see it all come to an end, to close the book on it all and see Shady Oaks bulldozed or burnt to the ground. 

“I’m not sure I know how to do that but I will attempt it. If I do somehow succeed?” Cas asked, though he sounded very unsure of himself. It was understandable, being told he was an angel and asked if he could reach out to another one, it was though he was a patient in a mental asylum. 

“Then tell him to come see me, he knows who am I am and how to find me. If I have the best chance of reversing what ever was done to you, it’s him” 

With the final plan for the next few days set in place, Dean was taking Sam back to the garage and dropping him off to his car. Hugging it out and sending his sibling off to the nearest motel where he was going to be staying during the investigation. The blonde headed off home and arrived before it got dark, seeing Cas pull in across the road only a few minutes after himself. If they had to play dumb for a couple of days, he knew how to play dumb, whatever was going to lead them to remembering everything that Sam told them, he’d do it all. He smiled and lifted his hand to the brunette across the street. This was the only thing he didn’t want to be gone, he wanted Cas and he wanted them to still have what they had in the hellhole, they had a long and intimate story that Sam had divulged and he didn’t want it to fade away, he wanted to be with the angel even whenever they did make it home.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel had just been laying there, looking up at the perfectly white ceiling. He hadn’t been able to sleep at all, the only thing that had been on his mind was what Sam had asked of him. How was he supposed to accept that he was an angel? Furthermore, how was he supposed to contact an archangel? He was supposed to talk to Gabriel, what if he did and the other seraph just didn’t know who he was? Everything that he had heard that day sounded like madness, he wasn’t happy with this life by any means but it was simple to some extent. He didn’t want to sneak around with Dean, he wanted to be with him properly not having to worry about when a wife would come home, stealing moments in the garage or church, it was really quite horrifying but he didn’t want anything but the blonde. It didn’t matter how brainwashed they were, they couldn’t forget each other. Nothing seemed to tear them apart and from what Sam told them, everything had tried to. So, they were only friends in their actual life and if it reverted back to that, he was going to be devastated but he had been extremely grateful for what they had been sharing. 

Where did he even begin? His blue eyes moved to the woman laying beside him. She was beautiful but she wasn’t his and he knew that everything he did remember with her was fake, it was a forced relationship, forced and false memories. He didn’t know if she was in on all this, if she knew that He was really Castiel and not Christian and then his job at the church was just a ruse, that he was someone that they were trying to force out. Did they do it because he and Dean had been onto something? That was exactly as it seemed since they had been sent there by Sam to investigate the weird disappearances, he wouldn’t have sent them there if it was something that the police or the FBI could handle it, it was something that only they could do. Hunters of the supernatural, it was a fantasy but it was their actual life, one he was eager to get back to it. 

He quietly moved out of the bed, taking the phone from the bedside desk drawer that Sam had given to him. He hoped Dean had sent the photos of the ledger and that Sam was working on it, but he needed to know more about contacting Gabriel, he couldn’t just speak to him could he? The brunette softly walked downstairs and into the den where he knew that there was no one listening. They had figured out a long time ago that everyone was always bugged, watched, listened to. They had been used to removing them or at least intercepting them in all the rooms in the house. The den was the most private room, he was more concerned about Trish waking up and hearing something more than anything else. He dialed the number, pacing the room back and forth, this was stressful, he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and that there was so much expectation, if he couldn’t get in contact Gabriel then there wasn’t going to be any other way to reverse their memories, if there was, Sam didn’t exactly make it obvious. 

“Sam” Cas spoke when the ringing phone was answered, he heard how stern he said the younger Winchester’s name. It wasn’t meant to come out the way it did. The other male was quite a nice young man, he spoke well, he was intelligent and he was extremely family orientated, something that most would find appealing. He immediately felt guilty for sounding aggressive and rude, it was only because he just didn’t want to disappoint him or Dean, especially not Dean. They all had their part to play now and Cas didn’t want to have to confess that he couldn’t succeed, if he was an angel then there had to be something that he could do, he just needed to be pointed in the right direction. “I’m sorry Sam, that came out harsh. Is there something you could tell me about how I can contact Gabriel, is there words I can use? Something I can do?” He felt better now that he had apologized and he was calmer when he was hearing the soft, kind voice on the other end. 

“You don’t have to do anything special Cas, he’ll hear you. Most of the time he ignores it but I think if you reach out, he’ll answer. It doesn’t hurt if you have...candy though” Why would Gabriel not ignore him then? He supposed that if he was an angel and Gabriel was an angel then in some weird way they were created by the same individual, God, then they were siblings. They may have held the merit that Sam and Dean didn’t. But when he heard that having candy wouldn’t hurt, Cas had shook his head a little, he must have been hearing things, what kind of angel could be lured in with candy? “Candy?” he asked as curiosity got the better of him. 

“Yeah, he has a sweet tooth. But just talk to him, Cas, and when he does see you, tell him to come to me and I’ll explain everything. He’ll be on board. I have to look over this rule book that Dean sent through. Trust me Cas, he’ll hear you” The phone had gone silent and he pulled it away from his ear, locking the screen and placing it back into the pocket of his pajama pants. Did they even have candy in the house? Trish wasn’t as strict with food like Chloe was, hence why Dean was always in their fridge and cupboards. Not that he minded, his presence was always welcomed. 

Still being as quiet as possible, Cas had gone through the kitchen, finding a jar of various sweets that probably hadn’t been touched for a while. He took the jar back to the den and opened the lid of it. Just talk to him. It sounded so simple, it probably was but it didn’t feel like it would be, just casually talking to an archangel, he didn’t want Gabriel to ignore him too, the candy might not have been enough, nor his own words but he only had to try. If Gabriel heard him and responded then they at least had a means to get their memories back, which, in the end was just as important as solving the crime, he wanted to remember what he had with Dean and not just their time together but what he had with both of them, what they did to help people, being an angel. He wanted to remember, even the bad stuff, the hard stuff. He wanted to know his life, what they had all been through and what it was that had kept them as a team for ten years, how did they survive all that they had and still they were family. That was what he needed to remember.

“Gabriel. This is Castiel, this is urgent. Sam says you may ignore this but I need your help. There’s a problem, quite a detrimental one and you’re the only one he believes that can help us. Please consider it, my future and the Winchester’s may be at risk. I have candy” He didn’t know what he was waiting for, he didn’t know what he was looking for. He waited in the silence, listening for anything, eyes moving around the room to see everything, even the smallest flutter. He didn’t know if it took time for them to hear it, if it was like snail mail, he’d have to wait a few days or weeks to get the response. He was about to give up on it, try it again another night but in the darkness of the room, in the silence, he could hear what could only be described as bird wings flapping. When his eyes adjusted to the dark figure, that moved into the light coming through the window and off the being itself, he could see the gigantic golden wings that almost filled the entire room. Six of them spread open like a fan, showing off their beauty, glittering against the dimness. He could see the vibrant ethereal glow that surrounded the figure before it faded to a softer light and he was looking at a small male, blonde hair, eyes like the petals of a sunflower. This was definitely an angel. 

“Hey, old bean. Long time no see. What’s kicking little brother?” The archangel took the jar of sweets, diving his hand into it and pulling out a handful. He tipped his head back, dropping one by one into his mouth, filling it until his cheeks bulged before starting to chew. This was his brother? They didn’t even sound alike and he could see their personalities were extravagantly different. This was the angel that told Mary that she was pregnant with Jesus? How did he break it to her? With introductions like on game shows or with a megaphone and flashing neon lights? He almost couldn’t being to imagine that it was the angel that he was looking for, their father must had had one hell of a sense of humor. 

“Dean and I have had our memories erased. We’ve been living here for at least five months. Originally we were sent here by Sam to investigate, we got close to something, we assume and they wiped our memories. We recalled some things and they did it again. It was only until Sam found us that we realize that it’s an entire existence that’s been taken from us” He didn’t know if Gabriel was going to take it seriously, he hoped he did. He seemed like such a goofy character that wouldn’t get involved with something as detrimental and grave as their situation was. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he was right but he wasn’t going to know until the archangel either agreed to help or completely blew him off. “Sam seems to regard you highly, he spoke of you rather fondly” That wasn’t a hundred percent true, but as he discovered, flattery seemed to get places. As soon as he said that he could see the archangel smile, trying to hide it with the chewing of the candy. 

“So, Sammy is using you as the middle man. Well, I do pretty much avoid him, so I guess he has a point. No good getting my hands all dirty with attractions to certain tall, athletic moose men. Alright, I’ll go see him, you twisted my arm. Don’t worry bro, I’ll have the egg unscrambled in no time” He didn’t even know what a moose man was and how it exactly pertained to what they had been talking about, but he didn’t argue, Gabriel was going to help them, at what cost, that remained to be seen or known. Cas felt like he was dreaming, the flutter of the wings came and went in a matter of seconds and Gabriel was gone. He had just had a conversation with an archangel about getting his memory erased. This had to be one of the most bizarre things he couldn’t have even thought about coming up with. What ever Sam was to Gabriel, clearly it was enough to have him venturing off to seeing him, which led Cas to wonder if the reason why he was the only one that could contact Gabriel was because he was one of the only ones that was allowed to. Maybe answering human prayers wasn’t in his job description, not that it mattered at all. 

He hadn’t been able to get back to sleep after it. It was all so thought provoking. He had spoke to an archangel, in person. It wasn’t something that he could just shrug off. He wanted to know, as an angel, what else he was capable of, if anything. It was something to investigate on his own in the church since it was always quiet sans Sunday when he was his busiest and there wasn’t enough of him to go around. He had heard Sam talking about the things that he had done for them, pulling Dean out of hell, healing their souls, going back and forth between heaven, transcribing Enochian. He hunted with them, did spells for them, he had worked hard at being part of the Winchester family and he had felt that his real existence was true family. Heaven wasn’t, he wasn’t anyone’s favorite angel except the brothers. 

He’d gone to the kitchen before Trish was even up. Cooking breakfast knowing Dean would be over at any moment for his coffee and nitrate fix since Chloe had him on a health kick that the blonde was not appreciating. His man deserved to eat, nothing seemed to make Dean Winchester happier than food, his kind of food. Like clockwork, his lover was coming in, chiming out ‘Morning’ loud enough to wake the dead. Cas shook his head, for someone that was normally an asshole when he had to wake up he was in a chipper mood. He might have actually looked happy. “Good morning, handsome” Dean had checked the room before stealing a kiss, Cas pressed his lips to those full ones, almost moaning at the sensation of them “You sound happy”

He placed his hands on the blondes waist and Dean was resting his hands on Cas’ shoulders, looking into one anothers eyes. Dean had the most beautiful eyes a person could possess. Vibrant green with flecks of gold throughout them, glittering and glimmering depending on his mood. “I had a great dream about us last night and Sam messaged me this morning, I’m putting a meditation pond in my backyard” The brunette arched his brow, before releasing Dean so that he could turn the pancakes and get the bacon out of the pan, though he hated pulling away from him, they couldn’t risk getting caught, particularly since they were on the precipice of blowing this thing out of the water. 

“A meditation pond?” He piled on food on to two plates, leaving some for his wife when she woke up. Just because he wasn’t in love with her or believed anything they shared was real didn’t mean he was going to be an asshole, he wasn’t like that even if he did find out that she had something to do with it, he would be mad but he wasn’t going to treat her like he had seen some men treat their wives, married or not, she was still a human being, well, he was hoping she was. 

“It says no swimming pools, fountains, habitat ponds, brooks or bog gardens. It says nothing about meditation pond. I’m gonna hit the hardware store, get some stuff to dig up the yard, buy some plants and shit and try and find these bodies, that’s if they are even buried there. Fingers crossed” Dean was putting strip after strip of bacon into his mouth as he spoke, it was almost too distracting to focus on what he was saying but Cas got the gist of it. His lover was going to pretend he was building a meditation pond to cover up looking for bodies. If this was their real life at least one thing could be said for it, it was vastly more interesting than most people’s day to days. 

“I’m going to go to the church and see if I can hone in these angel skills that Sam referred to. I contacted Gabriel last night. He is an...interesting individual” He was never going to forget that meeting, he felt like he was a part of some sort of comedy sketch, he wasn’t expecting any of that out of an angel, somehow he thought of them to be more serious and more goal orientated, not obsessed with candy or flirtatious remarks about moose men, which he still wasn’t a hundred percent sure that he understood completely. 

“Well, damn baby, you got some skills. Why don’t you come around tonight so we can talk? I’m going to find some dead bodies. Thanks for breakfast, hot stuff” His lips were kissed again and Dean was leaving, maybe a little too enthusiastic about the prospect of excavating the deceased, he was worried that the blonde was going to be disappointed if he didn’t find anything. He hoped Dean knew what he was doing, that he wasn’t going to draw attention to himself and if he did find something he wasn’t going to behave and get them busted. He was thankful Sam was there, it was at least another person he had to try and talk the blonde out of doing something stupid, which felt quite familiar. Talking Dean out of being a moron felt like it was just another normal reflex.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean had been standing there for what felt like hours, trying to find what he needed to get his meditation pond. He knew what he was doing was risky, if they caught him digging up the yard then it was going to lead to trouble, he was putting himself and Cas in such a worrisome spot, if they had their memories wiped any more than they had, they would end up brain dead but it could also mean they would just be killed instead. He didn’t know what else to do, how did one find out if there was a body buried underground? “Can I help you, sir?” Dean hummed when the attendant asked if he needed assistance. How could he word what he wanted without saying the word corpse? He needed to appear to be just an ordinary guy, interested in building his meditation pond because it was what he wanted and that it wasn’t because he was sure that there was someone buried in his back garden. 

“My wife wants a meditating pond, one she’ll probably never use. How do I know I’m not gonna hit a pipe or something when I dig?” He had purposely gone to the hardware store that was a few towns over, just in case the one they had in their town was run by robots too. He didn’t know how far this little experiment went but he wasn’t taking any kind of chances, at least not in that aspect, he didn’t seem to take the same precaution when he had a guns blazing attitude which was exactly how he felt when it came to bringing down the bad guy. 

“What you need is to hire a ground penetrating radar. It uses radar pulses and projects an image of what’s underneath the surface on to the state of the art LCD screen. It finds and then reflects the signals given off by underground obstructions so that you wont end up digging near a main pipe or any electrical system in the subsurface” He sounded like a television commercial with his waves of pitches and a little bit over the top excitement but it did sound exactly like what Dean wanted and needed in order to see if there was someone buried in his yard without drawing the attention from digging it up. 

The clerk led him the way to the machines. They looked like something off of a science fiction movie or something, they were weird but if it got the job done it could have been an anal probe for all he cared. He had left there with the gadget and a mission. He didn’t know how it was going to work or if he would be able to tell if an obstruction was a body, he needed Sam there, he would get all excited about new fandangled equipment and have an automatic understanding of how it was used. He was pretty talented and Dean couldn’t have asked for a better brother. He wished he could have remembered him more but it would come, they were going to be able to remember everything. 

He sat there looking at it for at least half an hour, reading the manual to get some idea on what the hell he was doing. As soon as it made the least bit of sense, Dean was getting to work. He hoped that his nosy neighbors were at work, where he should have been instead of playing detective but this had been far more entertaining then being a mechanic. He started to scan the ground, really not sure what he was looking for, the booklet had shown him examples but there was no way of knowing if it was a body or something else, unless Sam knew how to tell the difference, this wasn’t as helpful as he hoped it was. 

The image came up on the screen, whatever was beneath him was an obstruction and it had been about five feet eleven to six feet, the possible human size. Dean took it slow, trying to see if the impression had any other form then just a sausage like shape. He got himself excited, this could have been a body! If there was one maybe there was more. 

The blonde had kept an eye on the time, making sure he was done before Chloe and the rest of the crazy village returned from a hard day at work. He wanted to dig, first and foremost to satisfy his excitement, secondly to prove he was right, that there were dead bodies in his yard and third to get Shady Oaks on the never visit list. He didn’t want to wait but he was going to have to, he couldn’t do it with his “wife” there and he and Cas weren’t going to get away with building a meditation pond in the middle of the night, it was going to have to wait. The best day would have been Sunday when most people were at church, but then Cas wouldn’t be able to do it with him, it was a good distraction though and there was Sam, he wouldn’t mind helping his big brother. 

As soon as Chloe was pulling into the driveway, Dean rushed to their garage where Cas’ car was still sitting since they were “fixing it up” while he used a rental. Very little on it actually got seen to but neither of them seemed to care. It was all just a ruse so they could spend alone time together, committing their adulterous sins in the dark. Everyone else blissfully unaware that instead to deciding where the issue laid with the vehicle they had been making out behind it, fucking up against it, making sure that they were leaving their mark all over it as a wonderful reminder of their union. Though it was bad, Dean didn’t feel guilty, he knew his place was with Castiel and he knew that was whom he belonged with so how could he feel guilty, his marriage to Chloe wasn’t even real and it would soon all be over. 

“Draven?” She called out to him, for a moment he didn’t answer as he was checking out some of the wires under the hood that had been chewed on by some kind of rodent, when he heard his “name” called out a second time he realized she was talking to him. He really needed this to come to an end soon or he was going to blow their cover. He was too used to being called Dean at that point. 

“Yeah?” He spoke without looking up from the engine, making it seem as if he had been there for a while by smearing grease and dirt on himself. As much as he didn’t have any kind of romantic feelings towards his “wife” or any kind of attachment, he didn’t want to be that asshole, he didn’t want to be that douchey guy and his unrefined lying be the reason she was upset, that would only lead to more trouble so he was trying to cover his tracks better, though not always a hundred percent sure that he was doing that much of a stand up job. “I’m getting changed and going out for drinks with the girls” She spoke to him with a staleness, it was always like that. She was definitely used to being an alpha female, probably made all the men at work want to hang themselves with demeaning words or making them feel emasculated. “Sure, have fun, be safe” still he didn’t look up but offering that spark of affection so that she wouldn’t suspect that anything was off with him.

Dean couldn’t wait to be out of it, out of the relationship, out of Shady Oaks, he was going to celebrate hardcore the moment all the ties were cut and they had saved other people from what ever was going on there. It was more than brainwashing that much was obvious but until they exhumed the bodies, if that was what was actually there, then everything was just going to be speculation. There was nothing worse than needing answers and only having theories and assumptions to go on. The sooner it was done, the sooner they could all go back to their demented lives as hunters of the supernatural and Cas could be an angel again and they could have their family back, with memories fully intact. 

As soon as Chloe was leaving, Dean was texting Cas to come over. He didn’t have to wait even ten minutes before his lover was meeting him in the garage “Did you lock the front door?” The blonde asked as he was pressed up against the closest wall and their mouths were meeting in a hot embrace. He almost forgot what it had felt like to be kissed by the brunette, with everything that was going on and then Sam showing up it had just about felt like forever since they had fucked or even made out. Their mouths collided and saliva was swapped as they fondled one another until it was necessary to breathe. 

“Yes, I locked the door. Did you have any luck today?” He was more eager to rip the clothes off the brunette then talk about what he had discovered but he also knew that there was precious time to be wasting, the sooner they made a plan, the more time they had to make leeway. They needed to make sure that what ever they decided between the three of them that it was solid and it couldn’t go awry so they needed the extra days to be able to form the fool proof plan of execution. He really wanted to drag his lover upstairs, to his bedroom and ride that dick until they were both exhausted, alas, he needed to get down to business, at least first anyway. 

“There’s a least one body in the back yard some dude at the hardware store hired me out some ground thing that shows where there is obstructions, pretty sure I found a body with it, what about you? You got any badass angel powers?” He would have been impressed, Cas would have been like something out of X-men, he would have loved to have been privy to his lover growing wings or having some sort of healing light. He wasn’t sure what to expect really, old Dean would have already known what an angel was capable of but in that moment with his brain like mashed potatoes he had no clue what sort of things a celestial being would be able to do. 

“Sadly, no. The only thing I have been able to do is send Gabriel to Sam. Which reminds me, as much as I would like to have sex with you, I think we should arrange to meet with your brother. You should tell him about the body and he can tell us about Gabriel and then we can devise a way to solve this”

Dean scoffed and sighed. He didn’t want to be all logical but it was a must. He wanted to be ravished and have his ass eaten out and lips wrapped around that monster cock, he didn’t want to have to talk work but he had no choice. He wiped his messy hands on his rag and fished out the phone from his front jean pocket, texting his brother that they needed to meet at the diner that was just outside the town, he wasn’t going to risk someone over hearing them, just like he had done with the hardware store, he did feel like he was a bit smart because of it, slightly inflating his own ego. 

“There. I texted him to meet us at Cherry’s. It is Friday after all and we are allowed to be out until ten, so we may as well make the most of it” It was the only day where the residence could go out and enjoy themselves. It was a measly allowance but it meant they had a little under five hours to figure something out. Dean hated living by the rules and he was sure if he had to spend any more than a week there he was going to go insane, the only reason he hadn’t already was because of Cas. Not only did he break up the monotony of the day but he gave him the best damn loving he could ever had and that mostly made it worth living in that bat shit crazy town with the even more crazier people who wanted to brainwash others to live this perfect, homely lifestyle. 

“Dean?” Cas said his name in a way that it didn’t matter what the context of what he would say next was, it would always stir him and make his cock prick up a little. It was so sultry and seductive, it was difficult not to feel excitement, wondering what that deep, baritone would vocalize next and if it would only turn him on more. “Yeah, Cas” He felt his lips taken again, this time it was different, it wasn’t with the heated and passionate lust that the first one had. It still had a sort of urgency in it but it was more loving, more like he was silently begging him that when this was all over that what they had shared during the time there, wouldn’t be forgotten. Dean knew that kiss, he knew what it was asking and what it meant because he was silently thinking it too. He didn’t want it to disappear but at the same time he didn’t trust himself. From what Sam said he was in such denial about his attraction to the angel, he was stubborn and he’d done a lot to lead Cas on with no indication that more would occur between them. He didn’t want that side of him to return but the truth was, he wasn’t so sure that it wouldn’t. Dean didn’t want to forget it, he wanted to hold onto what they had and only time was going to tell if he was as much of an asshole as he thought he was. 

“Don’t worry okay? I promise” It wasn’t a promise that he shouldn’t have been making as he pulled away from Cas’ lips. He wasn’t confident that he wasn’t going to break his lovers heart. It was sad but it was true. Dean offered that false sense of security even though he knew he shouldn’t have. But they had work to do, they had to go out and save the world, there wasn’t time right now for sex or them talking about what would happen between them, what was there for them in the future. He did know he didn’t want to lose Cas and he was going to do everything he could to hold onto him. “Come, on, baby. We’ll sort this out and then we can talk...and fuck” He smiled at his own words. He really did need to have sex with Cas, he was thoroughly addicted at that point and even a few days was feeling like eternity. 

They took the Impala, driving out to of the town to Cherry’s Diner. It was nothing special. An average Ma and Pa eatery where truck drivers would make a pit stop or families on a road trip would take a breather. It wasn’t like Shady Oaks where everyone knew everyone else and it wasn’t filled with people constantly watching giving off glares that made it impossible to not feel paranoid about living life. It was sick and twisted, Dean wanted to unmask the mastermind behind it all, find out why were they trying to get people to live this perfect lifestyle, why they were trying make everyone like little minions of some snoody upperclass cult of flawlessness. It was enough to make him want to throw up. 

As soon as they were inside he could see Sam sitting at one of the back booths with some small blonde beside him. The guy looked like a kid sitting next to the huge brunette. It was kind of funny but the blonde had no idea who the midget was or if he was someone that they could trust “That’s Gabriel” as if Cas was reading his mind or if he just looked genuinely confused, he got his answer. He tried not to laugh, that shrimp was an archangel? He had to bite his tongue though. As he felt like he had heard a million times, you attract more flies with honey than vinegar and if the angel could help restore their memories or at least have some kind of inclination on how to do so than he needed to play nice, though he wasn’t sure he liked how close the pair of them were sitting. 

They took a seat on the other side. Dean couldn’t help but glare at Gabriel, trying to size him up, figure out what was his deal and why was he flirting with Sam. Like hell that was going to happen! It didn’t matter who he was, there was no way he was hooking up with his brother without Dean’s permission first. He felt like a protective father that was about to make the threat that he had a shotgun. They were there for more important matters though but he wasn’t going to stop watching and making sure that there was no under the table groping or something, Gabriel did look like he was a bit of a pervert.


	10. Chapter 10

The plan was in place, they were going to wait until Sunday, when everyone was at the church. It was risky still but that was the most open opportunity to do what they needed to do. Dig up the bodies, get in contact with the authorities and get their memories back. Cas would go to the church Sunday morning at seven am and start getting set up, everyone left at nine and it gave them three hours to see what he and Sam could find. Dean knew that they weren’t going to be able to dig up anything more than one, but that was all that they needed. They had a limited time frame to work in so it had to be down to the microsecond. They left the diner, all four of them with their distinct roles, they just had to get through Saturday and then it was, as Dean said, grave diggin’ time. 

He could hardly sleep that night, he was excited, they were finally coming to an end of this madness. They would unveil the bad guy like they did Scooby-Doo, they’d get all their thoughts back and they could go home and away from the nuthouse they were currently residing in. Albeit, he was pleased for all that, now that it was quiet and he had time to think, he thoughts were on Cas and that kiss. He knew what he was saying without words and Dean knew that he shouldn’t have said what he did. The blonde had no clue if things were going to be the same between them or not, he didn’t know if they were going to end up being together or if it was all going to go down in flames and Cas would end up being friendzoned. He’d done it before, what was to stop him from doing it again? He didn’t want to but he didn’t know how much of an asshole he really was, from what Sam had told them, the eldest Winchester was a real dick at times, most of the time. He didn’t want to hurt Cas. 

He did know a couple of things about himself living this lie. He was a terrible husband, so even if he and Cas did make it there was never going to be anything more than them being boyfriends because he’d only make his lover unhappy if they went further than that and Dean also knew that he was a cheater, even though it was with Castiel what was to say that he wouldn’t see some other hot guy or girl and want to bang them too. It was a bad thought but it was a genuine one to be concerned about. He didn’t want to do that, he loved that man more than he would ever be able to say, he only wanted him, forever. He didn’t want to spend a goddamn freaking moment without him! But could he trust himself not to do the things that seemed to be natural to him, Sam said Dean was nothing less than a bit of a slut, he used to fuck any one as long as they were legal age, he even had sex with monsters or at the very least flirted with them. He was the last person that should have been in a relationship but he had to make it work, he couldn’t break Cas’ heart and he couldn’t lose the one person that he actually ever saw spending his life with and not just as a friend. 

They were going to have to talk about it though. They were going to have to at least have a conversation about what was next going to look like? They couldn’t attempt to have any kind of relationship without first knowing exactly what the other wanted. Castiel was an angel, it was possible that there were things he couldn’t provide or give too. Dean hated that they had to do it but it was a must, it needed to be done.

When he did manage to sleep, the next morning he had texted Cas to meet him at the garage at ten. Dean knew he’d be there alone, since very few that didn’t own store fronts normally didn’t work the Saturday. He wasn’t ready to do this but they were getting everything done the following day and there was no other time. He knew if he was emotionally stunted as he was as himself then they weren’t going to be able to have the chat after Gabriel did what he needed to do. He was afraid that he was going to lose his best friend and lover, he had to tell him what was worrying him though. 

“Hey” he smiled when he heard Cas come into the office building next to the garage where there was nothing more than an administration room, a bathroom and a small space for the coffee machine. He stood from the chair in the administration room and offered up a quick but loving kiss to the brunette’s lips. They both sat down and he was trying to figure out where to start, where did you even start with shit like this?

“You want to talk about what happens between us once this is all over, don’t you?” Cas read him like a book, maybe it was all those years of knowing each other, maybe it was that they were just that close. Either way, he was glad, it made it less awkward for him and he could be encouraged to have the strength to just talk knowing that Cas wasn’t there to fight, he wasn’t there to demean him or making him feel invalid, he was there to listen and what ever the problems were then they could fix them together. 

“Yeah, Cas. I promised you yesterday that things were going to be alright, but you heard what Sam said, I was a tail chaser, I fucked a lot of people, I hardly had anything serious, maybe once. What if I cheat on you, what if my dumbass is all programmed to just stick my dick wherever the wind takes me?” He was blunt. He could see Cas’ face contort slightly as he spoke, it clearly bothered him and affected him and already it was causing Dean to feel like his heart was getting squeezed. Sam said Cas was well aware of what Dean had done but he had still been there, still treating Dean as if he was the most amazing human being to ever existed, showing him that he loved him. 

“From what I can gather, I already knew that and yet I still remained to be your most loyal companion. I was still in love with you. So I am not sure what you want me to say regarding that. If you are concerned that you will be unfaithful then perhaps it is in your nature but as far as I can tell, living this life, being able to bring back some memories on our own in spite of being brainwashed, it means we choose our own fate, we are not led by anything other than what we desire to be led by” He sounded so smart and so wise, something Dean wasn’t sure he had ever been. He was making excuses for cheating before he had even done it and he knew that Cas was right, if he ended up screwing someone else that was his choice not a matter of DNA. “I suppose that I have enough love for you that even in our real lives that I still want to be with you even though you have hurt me. I can’t be sure that you have but I would think that if your best friend whom you have strong, passionate feelings for was insistent on sleeping with every person they came across then there would be some hurt feelings there. But it seems that I never stopped being in love with you” 

He immediately felt like shit, why did real Dean have to be such a fuck wit. He had this man that was willing to give up everything for him, his angel was willing to die for him and love him through everything and he had sat there time and time again and broken his heart as if it was just a toy. They hadn’t been together so he technically hadn’t cheated but he could hear what Cas was saying and that was exactly how he felt it was, Dean didn’t know what an angel could and couldn’t feel, emotionally, but he really had done the damage to his, of all the shit real Dean had done, what he had done to Cas was far worse than anything else. 

“I don’t want to do it, I don’t want to screw around. I only want you, baby, I want us. I don’t want this to change when we get back” He sounded desperate but he was. He didn’t want them to return to normal and everything they shared was just gone, like it had never even happened in the first place. Cas made Dean happy, he was the reason he was happy even though everything was so shit, he was his solace and his everything. Dean knew that if he ever lost Cas that he would seep into a deep dark depression where nothing else mattered. He wanted to be able to do the right thing and hold onto what they had and bring it into their world. 

“Dean. Even if you do find yourself straying, I’m always there. I would forgive you because I can’t lose you. I am a fool, clearly as I have been the moment real Cas fell in love with real Dean. I am not likely innocent, I have done things, I am sure, that have hurt you too. But from what Sam said to us, we have always fought battles together and won. Whether there is such things as romantic soul mates or not, you and I clearly were always meant to be together in one way or another. But until you know whether or not you can chose your own fate, I think that it’s best that we focus on what we need to do here and we can figure this out once we are ourselves. I do love you Dean, but I don’t believe you are not in control when it comes to where you put your dick”

He was watching Cas get up from the seat and he was walking out of the office and out of the garage. Dean was left contemplating exactly what had been said and Cas was right, it didn’t seem to matter how much real Dean fucked up or did something he shouldn’t have, Cas was still there, they had something so strong between them that it didn’t matter what either of them did, they always found their way back to each other. 

He was brooding for the rest of the day. Was it really possible to hurt someone like that? To hurt someone by sleeping around even if there was no relationship with them, not a romantic one at least? Sam never eluded if he and Cas had actually ever been together, he did say they really did have this incredibly special bond and there was nothing in the world or any other that they wouldn’t do for one another. It sounded like they were brothers and best friends but it was the things he felt for Cas that he didn’t feel for Sam that told Dean there was always something more there that he and Cas had been like boyfriends, lovers, they often sounded like an old married couple really. If he only ever had that in that intensity with Castiel then he couldn’t give it up, he couldn’t make excuses for doing something that he shouldn’t have done in the first place. They had amazing sex since they had been at Shady Oaks, being in their world as themselves shouldn’t change that and from what the blonde had been able to understand the only thing missing from his and Cas’ relationship was the sex and the romance, which they had plenty of now. 

He was going to have to bite the bullet, he knew that the moment they were back he was going to have to tell Cas the three words he didn’t say to anyone as real Dean, he was going to have to tell him he loved him and not just as a bro or a buddy, but that he was IN love with him and that he did know he could fight off his urges if he was getting it with Cas he didn’t have to look anywhere else for it, he would have everything that he wanted and needed from the brunette. 

Dean had gone home that night, with nothing but Cas on the brain but as soon as nine am the next morning struck it was time for him to put that aside and for them to crack open the case, foil the plans that whoever had for the town for what ever reason and they could get home. Dean pretended he was sick. He was laying in bed coughing, making his voice gravelly, telling Chloe that he couldn’t go to church because he was unwell, either his “wife” wasn’t the brightest bulb in the tanning bed or he was just a really good actor, either way, it had done it and he was left home alone and it wasn’t long after Chloe had left that Sam was coming to his house and they wasted no time what-so-ever in going out to the backyard where Dean had offered up the scanner to his brother and they were both equipped with shovels. 

“It looks like a body” That was all he needed to hear. As soon as Sam said the words, Dean was lunging the shovel into the dirt, quickly followed by his sibling who was working the other end. They must have had plenty of experience digging up bodies or making graves because Dean could feel it in his muscles that this had just been an ordinary every day thing, that it wasn’t as pain staking as he thought it would be, it was almost as natural as eating or drinking a beer. They were working fast, getting the six feet of dirt off of the obstruction. His heart was racing so fast, silently praying that it was a body and not just a pipe or something else. What else was around six feet long? He didn’t want to get his hopes up but this had to be a corpse, or they were screwed. 

“Dean?” He stooped when he heard Sam saying his name through heavy breaths. He looked to where his brother was starring down at and they were both eye to eye with the head of a deceased person. “Well, son of a bitch, we found a dead dude” he had wanted it to be a corpse but he was so surprised that was what it actually was. There was no time to waste, they continued to dig until the dirt that remained could be swept or shaken off with the removal of the cadaver out of the make shift grave. “Look at this, he had his heart taken out” Green eyes narrowed as he crouched down seeing the gaping hole that was through his chest, it had been completely ripped out as if a powerful shot gun had blasted through it and created a matching open and exit wound. He could see the dirt beneath him and the maggots and worms crawling in and out of it. 

“What the hell would someone want with a heart?” Of course he was asking Sam, he was the brains of the operation and he seemed to know a lot about pretty much everything. “And what has it got to do with everything being so damn perfect here?” He lifted his gaze to Sam who looked as though he was searching his brain for an answer, when his siblings eyes met his own, he knew that he had an answer. 

“We’re not dealing with just a demon here Dean. I think we are dealing with Ammit. An Egyptian Goddess that ate impure hearts. Only I think that instead of waiting for them to be dead, she is killing them off before hand, those that break the rules and live an impure lifestyle they are killed and their hearts get eaten, that’s why this place is the way that it is and if this is Ammit...it’s not going to be easy to kill her”


	11. Chapter 11

“Absolutely not, no freaking way, not happening” Cas watched the siblings argue back and forth over what they were going to do next. As soon as the church had been emptied, the four of them had met back there to discuss what had been found and what they were going to do now they had answers, that Lindsay was actually Ammit, the Egyptian Goddess. He didn’t understand why they covered the body back up, they should have called the police and if it was really a Goddess they were dealing with then they could deal with her after Shady Oaks was blocked off and everyone was evacuated and treated for their memory loss too. It wasn’t just them, everyone there had been trained to be a perfect person, to live a life of purity and controlled paragon. There was no point in arguing about this now though, the brothers had been able to do everything in a needlessly complicated matter. They could have called the police, reported the body, shut down Shady Oaks, got their memories back than dispose of the enemy, it was things like this that Cas found himself understanding why he felt like he had a lot of tension in his shoulders. 

“Cassie is the only one sitting here that has a chance at surviving the trial. If anyone can convince good ol’ Doctor Death to get rid of Ammit it’s going to be him. I can’t do it and neither of you chuckle heads can. You two don’t even have proper souls, Dean you don’t even use your heart right, only when it best suits you and Sam, you use it too much, Cas is the only balanced one here” The brunette angel looked at Gabriel as he spoke and then back to Winchesters, they hardly had time to be sitting there arguing about any of it, if summoning Osiris to drag Ammit back to the underworld was all they had then that was what they were going to have to do, he just wasn’t so sure he was going to survive the trial that he was expected to undertake where everything he had ever done was under full scrutiny. He couldn’t remember most of his existence, only what Shady Oaks had provided him which was a lie so he really had no peace in knowing for a certain where this was going to go. 

“Dean. Just let me do this without arguing about it. If my trial fails then Sam has the Ram Horn, if our deal doesn’t work then perhaps a physical threat will? Either way, this needs to be over now” It was the least that he could do for all of them. If he was their best chance then that was how it was, he wasn’t going to argue about it himself, he wasn’t going to try and find loopholes. Whatever happened was going to happen, he was choosing his own fate and he wasn’t going to let anyone else decide it, there was no harm in having a plan B though. This was their only chance and only hope. 

“Fine, but you better not freaking die you hear me” There was no question implied, it was a statement. One that he would do his best to oblige. Dean didn’t want him to die as he would never want him to either, nor Sam. It was a risk but it was worth taking it. It was a crazy plan, summoning an Egyptian God in hopes he would help them, but then again everything about this was crazy. If this was what was needed then Cas would do it. He had done a crash course in Egyptian lore and learned all he could. The whole process seemed impossible but he was going to do this. Sam had the Egyptian Book of the Dead from the bunker. It had five whole chapters more than the one known to the public. All four of them were busy painting ornate hieroglyphs around the walls of the sanctuary. 

Dean pulled the throne like chair reserved for the minister to the middle where the pulpit normally resided. The blonde was busy carving Egyptian symbols of royalty into it. Without his throne Osiris would not come. Dean worked meticulously and Sam and Gabriel moved all the pews around. Cas was painting a huge summoning circle with the blood of a crocodile. Gabriel had provided it along with a pitcher of water from the Nile. He didn’t question how he got them. Osiris has a big ego and he was picky, this would be a challenge, but as far as Cas could tell, none of them were afraid of a challenge, going places others wouldn’t dare tread, doing things that only the brave or incredible stupid did, it was difficult to say what they were, the latter was more likely. 

When they were done The others sat on the one remaining pew as Cas approached the empty seat opening the Egyptian Book of the Dead and beginning to recite the incantation. It was all in Egyptian and the angel was surprised that the words spilled so effortlessly from his lips. He could feel the grace inside him stirring to activate the magic, it was a feeling that was similar to pins and needles but accompanied by a powerful warming light. It was like it was drawing out of him, it was strong but it made him feel weak at the same time, like a bird about to fly for the first time and there was a struggle to continue. He could feel the sinking in his heart, that he wasn’t strong enough to summon Osiris. It was then Gabriel moved to his side. The shorter angel reaching out and holding his hand. Cas felt their grace combine and the two began to glow from within. There was a flash of light and then darkness.

When the sun shone through the stain glass that had cracked in the midst of their powers forming, Cas could see the God sitting in the chair. Gabriel squeezed his hand. “You’re on your own now kiddo, don’t go getting yourself killed.” Then the archangel was gone in a flash, leaving Cas with more than enough confidence to get through it. When he looked to the throne, he was rendered breathless momentarily, he’d never seen anything like it. 

The God was there wearing the gear of a pharaoh. He was tall even seated, his head dress making him look almost like a giant. He wore a long elaborately adorned outfit and sandals made with thick leather straps. The God held a golden crook in one hand and a flail in the other, both were hugged to his broad chest. Osiris’ skin was a brilliant green and his expression was stern and motionless. He looked incredibly unapproachable, intimidating and regal. 

Cas slowly approached, motioning for the Winchester’s to drop to their knees. Two young beautiful woman appeared from behind the God. Isis his wife, and her sister Nephthys. They stood watching Cas and clearly ready to attend to any need Osiris may have. Cas approached kneeling low at the God’s feet. He took the Nile water and poured it in the clay basin at Osiris’ feet . His eyes moving up to Isis’. She whispered in the God’s ear and he gave a slight nod to which she passed to Cas.

The angel had no idea if this would work but he knew that washing someone’s feet was a great act of humble reverence, he had seen it before, even before becoming a minister for Shady Oaks, he knew there was a familiarity to it that had been something in his forgotten memory. So, carefully he removed the sandals and gently moved Osiris’ feet in the bowl. Cas noted the scars from where his limbs had been reattached. He couldn’t imagine the pain of being murdered by a sibling and being torn apart by a crocodile. Cas didn’t dare say anything yet though, despite his compassion and fear that was intertwining inside of him. 

When he was done the angel dried them and the two sisters moved to put the God’s sandals back on. Nephthys took the bowl and made her way to Dean, gesturing he stand. She tilted the bowl back drinking the contents, and handed the blonde the empty bowl. She leaned in kissing Dean’s mouth and spitting the liquid into it. "“Take this water, it is a gift. Osiris is the life, save this, you will know when to use it” then she returning to her place behind Osiris. The hunter opened his empty flask and discreetly spitting the sweet perfumed water into the silver container and tucking it in his pocket. 

Cas was being ushered to his feet where Osiris was a listening to the dilemma. When the angel was done the God spoke. His voice was low, slow and deep. He spoke with an air of authority He had never known. “Bring her here and call for me and I will bring her to justice. You will have to offer up a great sacrifice Castiel. Are you prepared?” The angel swallowed hard. “Yes” Osiris motioned to the two sisters. Nephthys approached Dean placing a finger on his third eye. Isis doing the same to Castiel. All their forgotten memories flooded back in a mere instant. Nephthys leaned in, whispering to the hunter “You will give up much. Do not forget my gift.” Her hand was briefly on his cheek and then she returned to Osiris and all three vanished. 

Cas felt himself slightly shaking. He couldn’t even begin to fathom what had just happened. But he could see and feel everything that they had been forced to forget. It was a rush of thoughts and memories, words spoken, battles fought and won, death, fear, hopefulness, love. Love. He turned to look at Dean that was starring back at him, he too remembering all that had been missing. Cas wanted to know, he needed to know if what they had shared had changed but they needed to get Ammit. “We better go get that bitch. Lindsay will be at home. Let’s end this” Dean spoke out but his eyes were still on the angels. Cas stood, moving over to the Winchesters and in a moment that was less than a snap of his fingers they were back in Shady Oaks, right outside the house that Ammit called home, occupying the body of Lindsay, trying to make it the perfect place, the pure place. Killing people just so she would reign. 

The threat of the Ram Horn had been enough for them to bring her back to the church where Osiris was once again summoned. Cas had watched as the God had taken Ammit’s heart, showing that it was nothing but darkness and evil and that she was destined for eternity in the underworld. The angel looked at Dean, knowing that as soon as Ammit was sent on her way that it would be his turn, this could have been the last time that he saw Dean Winchester. “Approach” Cas heard the God speak and he knew that he couldn’t keep him waiting or ask for a moment more. He only traded a look with Dean, telling him that he loved him the best he could without saying the words. The angel didn’t know if he heard them or not, or if Dean cared, Cas was sure that whether he survived or not, he would ever really know if Dean loved him. 

He approached, standing before Osiris once more. He didn’t even flinch as the God pushed his hand through his chest, pulling out his heart. Cas could only watch with tear stained eyes as the organ was barely beating the green skeletal like hand. He watched as thousands upon thousands of years of his existence played before him like a movie. Showing him everything that he had experienced from the time he was created up until that moment “It’s a pure heart” That was all he heard before all around him darkness hit. 

His eyes were open, but he saw nothing. It was black as night, the voices around him muffled and the touches to his body felt like feathers brushing up against him. Each second that had passed, the voices faded to silence, the touches became nothing and slowly his eyes closed, tears falling as they did. He was alone in limbo. 

“Cas! Cas! CAS!!” The angel was gasping as he sat up, looking around the room in a panic, trying to breathe but struggling. His face cradled in warm and familiar hands, green eyes wide and pupils heavily dilated as his name was yelled until everything was becoming clear. He was in the bunker, in Dean’s room. His body completely vacant of any clothing. He ran his hand over his chest, the hole gone, no sign of injury or ever a scar. “Dean” He finally spoke, swallowing. He could taste something sweet on his lips, like flowers and honey and something else, Dean’s lips. He didn’t really have much more time to breathe before the blonde was wrapping his arms around him, hugging him, tight. 

He placed his hands on the hunters back, fingers gripping the t-shirt he wore. He didn’t know how he was back but he was and now wasn’t the time for questions. He just needed to be there, holding Dean, Dean holding him. He remembered everything, every single second of his life that he had lived and the only true happiness he ever felt was because of the Winchester’s but more specifically the one who was hugging him. “Don’t you ever do that to me again, you son of a bitch. I will come to heaven and drag you back myself, asshole” He could hear and feel inside of Dean how distraught he had been, that he too had felt like he had his heart ripped out. 

As soon as he got his bearings, both Sam and Dean were telling him what had happened. That his heart had been weighed, that he had his trial and he had passed it. His heart was given to Dean and with the liquid that Nephthys had given to him as a gift worked together to bring the angel back. Sam had called the authorities for the dead bodies and Shady Oaks had been shut down once and for all. Those that had been brainwashed sent to medical facilities to try and get their memories back. Cas was a little surprised that he had slept all the way back to Kansas once Dean had put his heart back in and the angel’s natural healing abilities closing the wound. It had seemed like it had been a happy ending. There was just one thing left to do and after dying, it had definitely become a priority for Cas, he wasn’t going to die again without knowing if the one he loved, the one he considered to be his soul mate loved him too. 

“Thanks Cas. For what you did, to get yours and Dean’s memories back and saving Shady Oaks. I’m hitting the hay but it’s good to have you both back” Sam petted his shoulder, then Dean’s leaving the two of them alone in the blonde’s room once more. “That was freaking crazy, right?” He could tell that he was nervous, they both were. Even though they had shared what they had while they were brainwashed it was still scary, it was like falling in love for the first time all over again. “Dean” as soon as the hunter looked at him, Cas was pressing his lips against the blonde’s kissing him in a way to tell him that for him, nothing had changed.


End file.
